


Healing With Time

by Black_Widow18



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 30,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow18/pseuds/Black_Widow18
Summary: I know I've been absent but I am continuing my first story. This will take place a couple of months after Richard gets put in jail. Therese has a lot of healing to do and Carol is right by her side. I'm not sure how long this will be but I was inspired to write so here we go!And please let me know what you guys think!





	1. Chapter 1

Almost two months have gone by. Therese moved in with Carol at the beach house full time. Abby has been coming down more to give Therese as much support as she needs. Carol worries about her girlfriend. She can hear soft sobs coming from the bathroom some nights and frequently has to wake the young woman from nightmares. In the mornings after, she can't bring herself to look at Carol. She keeps everything to herself.

Early in the morning one Saturday, Carol was startled out of a deep sleep to the sound of Therese screaming and shaking. Thankfully Rindy is spending the weekend with her father. Carol instantly tries waking her lover up.

"Therese...Therese wake up you're having a bad dream." With no response Carol takes the girl into her arms and holds onto her tight. "Darling wake up!" The brunette's eyes flick open and she tries catching her breath.

"You're safe now. I'm right here baby. Everything is okay." Carol says softly as she feels Therese cling to her tightly. A few minutes pass and she can feel the young woman's breathing going back to normal.

"I'm sorry Carol..." Therese whimpers as she moves to get up...But before Carol can say or do anything Therese runs to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. As she looks at herself in the long mirror she notices something out of the corner of her eye...


	2. Wanting To Live

After hearing the bathroom door lock, with a heavy sigh Carol decided to just start the day. She put walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make some coffee. As she waited for the coffee machine to make her drink she couldn't help but feel at a loss. Since Richard got put away Therese has been distant. She had horrible nightmares. About a month after the confrontation she noticed that her girlfriend started acting different. She would wait until Carol was in bed before joining her. One night Therese forgot to lock the door and Carol was in shock at what she found...

"I'm sorry for waking you so early..." Therese said as she walked into the kitchen to join Carol.

"It's okay darling. Do you want some breakfast? I know you have to work but it's still early."

"No I'm fine. I'll just have some juice...Do you want anything?"

Carol didn't answer as she moved closer to the young woman. Therese felt arms slowly wrap around her and a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

"Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?"

"We don't have to. It was the same one really."

"I know you already said you don't want to but maybe we should consider therapy. There's no shame in going."

"Carol we already talked about this...I don't wa-"

"You don't want to go I know. But do you want to live like this? Having nightmares and your relapse?" As soon as it slipped out Carol regretted bringing the incident up. Therese looked like she was slapped across the face. 

"I'm going to shower."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I'll be done in a little while."

Therese walked out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom to gather her towel and check her phone. Once she turned the water on she unlocked her screen and saw a new text message. She hated keeping this from both Carol and Abby. She knew she would have to tell them soon. Especially because instead of going to work she's going to meet them. Typing her response, she locked her phone and started to undress. About ten minutes later she was drying off to get dressed. Once she was done she got her things together. She told Carol she'll be back soon and kissed her goodbye...She forgot she left her phone on the bathroom sink...

 

Abby checked in regularly with both women. After what happened she made a habit of driving down on the weekends to help out in any way and just to spend time around them. Abby and Carol made plans for lunch while Therese was at work. By the time they met up it was a little after eleven. Now that the winter was almost completely gone, the weather was warmer.

The blonde was sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette when Abby pulled up and walked inside.

"Hey it's really warming up out there."

"I know it's barely even spring. Do you want some coffee? I think there's still some left."

Abby headed over to grab a mug and poured some of the hot drink. When she sat down she could see something was wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh Abby. Therese keeps having these nightmares. She had one this morning."

"I'm not surprised. What she went through was traumatic. That bastard really did a number on her."

"She refuses to see a therapist. It's so frustrating! Why can't she see she's need help?! I just can't understand."

"I don't get it either honestly. I don't know how to help her. How are you doing with all of this?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just worry for her. Even more so after what happened. She's such an amazing woman but she carries such darkness. I just wish I knew how to help her."

"I know. But you aren't alone. And neither is she. Maybe between the two of us we can talk some sense into her. Is she still not talking about it?"

"No. She just says she's fine or that she's sorry. It breaks my heart to see her like this."

"I know. We'll get you both through this. Now I'm going to run to the bathroom and then we can head out."

Abby got up and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. While she was in there she heard a cellphone go off. After she washed her hands and touched up her lite make up, she saw Therese's phone and took it with her.

"Hey did Therese leave her phone? I found this in the bathroom."

"Oh she must have ran out without it. Well we can just drop it off at the music store on our way to lunch. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm all set. I think someone tried calling her or something."

As the two women left the house, Carol wanted to see if maybe Therese called it from the store but when the phone lit up with a text message, she saw a number she didn't know with a name she also didn't recognize.


	3. Angry Questions

"Abby who is this random person? She's never mentioned anyone with that name. Do you know who it is?" Carol asked as Abby drove them to the music store. Clearly the older woman was pissed off and Abby had no answers.

"No she never mentioned him or her. Do you think it's someone from the store?"

"Oh maybe...I don't know. You don't think...I mean she would never cheat would she?"

"No. She would never do that. Especially with everything you've done for her. She is crazy about you. I don't think it's anything like that."

Both women finished the drive in silence. Carol didn't know what to think at this point. She knew in her heart that Therese wouldn't cheat or do anything to hurt her. They were both deeply in love. Letting out a sigh, both women got out of the car and walked into the store. When they entered they noticed the store was empty and Gen was behind the counter writing something.

"Hey Gen, can you get Therese? I have something to drop off."

"Oh hi Carol. Therese isn't here." Gen looked at both women. They were all confused.

"Wait she isn't?" Abby asked. She could see Carol start fuming.

"No she hasn't been in since last Monday...She asked me if someone could cover her shifts for a few days."

Abby and Carol looked at each other and then at the young woman behind the counter. "Is she okay?"

"Um yeah. Everything is fine I guess I forgot. Thanks Gen." Carol turned and left the store with Abby following close behind. Once they were seated back in the car Carol let some of her frustration go.

"Now she's lying to me?! Where the hell is she!"

 

After leaving the beach house, Therese drove to a small diner in the next town over. She decided to meet the person she has been texting for the past week or so in person. As she was being led to an empty table she realised she left her phone at home. So with nothing to keep her occupied she started tearing little pieces of napkin off to try and calm her nerves. After a few minutes her guest joined her at the table.

"Thank you for meeting me, am I terribly late? I got held up at home." Dannie, Richard's married older sister was tall like Carol. She had curly dark brown hair and was very thin. She had a husband and two kids.

"Oh no I only got here a few minutes ago." 

"I really appreciate you meeting me, I know it's probably not easy given the circumstances."

"I didn't even know he had a sister...Thinking about it now I didn't know much about his, your family."

"I'm not surprised. I'm pretty much estranged from him and my parents. I knew he was seeing someone but I didn't know anything else until he was arrested."

Therese didn't know what to expect when Dannie reached out to her. Sitting across from her felt awkward and uncomfortable. Neither women knew what to say or even how to say anything. A waitress came over and took their orders. They only ordered a beverage. 

"Therese. I wanted to meet you in person to apologize for what my-what he put you through. I don't know everything but I know enough to know he put you through hell."

"Well, that's one word for it I guess..." Therese said under her breath as their drinks were placed on the table.

"I'm not here to make excuses for him. The way he treated you was horrible and sickening. Both my husband and I are quite honestly glad he's behind bars. And away from our girls."

"You are?"

"Of course! I don't care if he's my brother or not; what he did was inexcusable. Did you think I would stand by his side?"

"N-Well yeah...I guess I just figured since he's your family and all. I'm still a little confused as to why you wanted to meet me."

"I'm not entirely sure myself. I just felt like I had to. I wanted to apologize and let you know that no one is on his side. Even my parents are disgusted by his actions. Which is saying something because he was their golden child or whatever." Dannie let out a small laugh at the comment.

"Well thank you for the apology." Therese took a sip of her drink. She was getting anxious and wished Carol was with her.

"I also wanted to let you know that if you ever needed to talk or anything I'm here. I know this is a little unconventional but we could be friends."

"Oh um I-I. T-thank you, Dannie. I don't know..."

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable. I'm just putting the offer out there for you."

"Well it's just. I haven't told anyone that you reached out to me...Carol, my girlfriend doesn't know and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it. No offense or anything. It has nothing to do with you. Things have been pretty rough since he was sentenced."

"Therese I completely understand. Like I said it's just an offer without an experation date. If you want to reach out and talk I'll be here. If not that's fine as well, alright?"

"Alright...Thank you."

"I hate to cut this short. But I have to take my youngest to the doctor's. Poor thing has an ear infection." They both stood up and gathered there things. Therese went to pull money out of her wallet but the older woman stopped her. They walked out together and parted ways to go to their respective cars. Therese knew she had to be honest to her girlfriend.

 

Carol and Abby decided to skip lunch and head back home. They were both trying to figure out who this Dannie was. They thought about unlocking the cellphone but quickly decided against it. The two friends made some grilled cheese sandwiches and opened up a bottle of wine. It was pretty early but they weren't going anywhere. 

About an hour passed. Carol was sitting on the couch while Abby was in the kitchen grabbing the bottle when she saw Therese's car pull up.

"Now Carol she's home. Don't freak out. Just calmly ask her about this person."

"Yeah yeah I know." Abby rolled her eyes and got comfortable; this was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	4. Calm Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I get on a writing kick when I'm over tired.

"You're home early." Carol said "calmly" as she stood up walked over to the young woman holding out her phone. "You left this in the bathroom."

"I know I was already out when I noticed. Oh hi Abby, when did you get here?" Therese asked as she slowly walked into the living room. She could tell something was going on.

"Oh I got here a couple of hours ago. Car-"

"Who the hell is Dannie?!"

"What? Ho-"

"And why are you lying to me?! Gen told us you haven't been to work since last week! Now don't lie to me." 

"Therese why don't you come sit down."

"Yeah sit and tell me the hell is going on. And who this person is." Carol was leaning against the wall by the entry way. She was so mad and hurt that her girlfriend didn't feel safe confiding in her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I had someone cover my repairs. And someone reached out to me recently. I only started replying for the past few days..."

Carol walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of the young woman. She kissed her softly on the cheek showing her she was no longer angry. Taking her hand in her's started comforting Therese.

"Whatever is going on you can tell me sweetheart."

"Dannie is um...She's Richard's older sister..."

Both Carol and Abby did not see that coming. They both looked at each other wide eyed. Carol dropped Therese's hand and stood up while Abby leaned completely into the couch. Before either of them could respond, Therese beat them to it.

"Just please don't freak out. Shortly after he got locked up, Dannie contacted me through the store. I guess she got my email from the website. She sent me a couple of emails. The first one was about an instrument and the second one she gave me her number and asked me to call or text her. So a few days ago I started texting her. This morning when I said I was going to work I was really meeting her at a diner."

Carol was feeling confused and pissed off. "How could you hide this from me? Why lie to me? What the hell were you doing when you said you were at work?!"

"I-I didn't know how to tell you...I didn't even know I would ever meet her. I'm so sorry Carol. I know I shouldn't have lied to you. I didn't know what to do..."

"Okay so you met with this, this woman. What now? What did she want from you?"

"She wanted to ap-" Carol cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I just don't understand it. After everything you went through. After all the shit he did to you while you were together and when you were broken up. Did you forget about your relapse? What if this puts you in that place again?"

Abby sat there next to Therese not knowing what to say or if she even should. Carol stood before them confused and clearly upset. And Therese sat on the couch feeling guilty and confused herself.

"I'm sorry Carol..." Therese whimpered as she brought her hands up to her face. She slid her right hand over to her wrist where a fresh set of scars sat.


	5. A Wave Of Calmness

The three women were still in the living room. Almost half an hour has passed with Therese and on the couch while Carol sat against the wall opposite them. They were each lost in different thoughts, waiting for someone to speak. Finally Abby decided to break the silence.

"Therese, can you give Carol and I a few minutes alone? Please?" Therese just nodded her head slightly as she got up and went to the bedroom. Once the heard the door shut, spoke up before her friend could.

"Before you say anything hold on. I know she lied to you and hid this from you. You have every right to be upset. I do not think coming at her like that is going to help. She doesn't need to be punished or reprimanded Carol. She's not stupid; she knows she fucked up by lying. You cannot attack her like that."

"I wasn't trying to attack her. But she doesn't talk to me Abby. She has been distant. And apparently hiding things and lying to me. And what is she thinking?! Meeting that son of a bitch's sister?! What could she possibly want with Therese?"

Abby could understand where her friend was coming from. And she had no idea what was going through Therese's mind...She didn't talk to her either.

"Well I don't know. It's not like she tells me anything either. But going about this with anger is only going to make eve-"

"You weren't there!" Carol raised her voice as she cut Abby off.

"What?"

Therese heard Carol raise her voice and opened up the door a little to hear better.

"Abby I found her. Practically lying on the bathroom floor with-with cuts on her wrist. You didn't see her there on the floor." Carol stood up as she continued. "She was shaking and crying so hard she was silent. She thought she locked the door-thank God she didn't. You didn't see her Abby."

Therese moved the door so she could walk to the living room but before she could she heard Carol mutter something.

"Carol wait. Don't leave, come on."

"I'll be back in a little while I just need some fresh air." She grabbed her keys and purse and left. Therese came out after she heard the front door close. She saw Abby standing in front of the coffee table.

"Abby?" The older woman turned her head at the sound of her name.

"Oh Therese...Come here." She slowly made her way to Abby who embraced her in a hug and moved them so they could sit. "Now will you talk to me?"


	6. Pain Is The Worst Companion

Abby waited for the young woman to start talking. Even though Carol got mad, she didn't know that much because she didn't talk to Abby either. After a silent few minutes, the older woman decided to ask some of her questions.

"Therese, why didn't you tell us what was going on with you? Why didn't you reach out to us if you thought about hurting yourself?" Abby asked as soft and gentle as she could.

"She shouldn't have to deal with all of this...This isn't what she signed up for."

"You don't get to decide that honey. Carol is a grown woman. If this relationship is what she wants, it's exactly what she signed up for. She is all in this."

"No! This isn't what she wanted Abby!" Therese snapped and stood up. "How can anyone want a relationship with someone that's broken? Why put yourself through that?!"

"Um because she's in love with you? Because you're the person she wants!" Abby was now standing as well. "Open your eyes. Carol is not your mother Therese."

"I know that Abby..."

"Do you? Because you think she's just going to pack up and leave if things aren't perfect or easy. She is not going to just leave you. She's not your father either..."

"What did you just say?"

"I said she's not your father."

"What the fuck does he have to do with this? He's dead."

"I know that. But he i someone that left you. Not by choice obviously. But he still did. And maybe you feel abandoned by him too." Therese stood there not knowing what to say to that. Abby was right though. She never admitted that to anyone ever. But she did feel like he just left her. And she felt immense guilt for feeling that way.

"You're right." Was all she could admit.

"It's okay to feel like that. It's normal to feel that way. You are not a bad person for feeling the way you do."

 

Carol decided to run to Wawa and pick up a pack of cigarettes. She needed a little time to herself after what she found out. She just kept trying to figure out what Dannie could have wanted. Why reach out now? Where was this person when Richard was hurting Therese? She needed answers but Abby was right. She couldn't attack the girl or approach this with anger. Stepping out of the store she decided she would take a few minutes to calm down a little more, then head back home.

As she drove from the store she remembered the night she found Therese. They had a quiet night up until that point. Therese went to the bathroom. About fifteen minutes went by so Carol called out to her. When she got no answer she got up and went to the door.

"Baby is everything okay?" She asked while she knocked. Since the door was unlocked she opened it slowly as she knocked. When she saw one of the girl's legs on the floor she swung the door open completely and froze at what she saw.

Putting her car in park, she mentally shook her head so she could focus. She got up, grabbed her Wawa bag and headed inside. When she opened the front door she heard the two women practically yelling at one another. She walked in at the tail end of a statement.

"-You can't keep punishing yourself!"

"Hey hey! What the hell is going on?" Carol shouted coming between her friend and girlfriend, making them both turn to look at her.

"Nothing is going on." Therese said sounding angry.

"No there is something going on! Stop hiding your pain! Stop acting like you're perfectly fine!" Abby shouted in response. "You have always done that. You think if you show someone or tell someone how you feel they'll leave! Tell me I'm wrong."

"You know what Abby, go fuck yourself!"

"Both of you stop right now!" When Carol had both of their attention, she went on. "Now, will one of you CALMLY tell me what is going on please?" When Therese made no move to say anything, the older brunette spoke up.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Therese is hiding her pain from you. She thinks you'll leave her if you know how much pain she's in because both of her parents abandoned her." They both turned to look at the younger woman.

"Is that true? You'll think I'll leave you?" Therese stood there for a few moments not saying anything. Instead she started leaving the room but Carol took hold of her hand halting her movements. "Darling please talk to me?" Therese broke her hand free and walked off to their bedroom and slammed the door.

I'm sorry Carol..."

"It's not your fault. It has nothing to do with you."

"I think she doesn't confide in me because she feels like I left her just like her mom did.." It broke Carol's heart hearing how much sadness and regret Abby still feels. "I'm gonna go, tell her I'm sorry. I'll be down here until Tuesday so let me know if you need anything." Abby picked up her purse and her light jacket and headed for the door.

"I'll call you later okay?" After she hugged her best friend and watched her leave, she took a deep breath and headed down the hallway.


	7. Everything Stripped Bare

Carol opened the door without knocking to find Therese sitting on the edge of the mattress blankly looking out of the window. She knew the older woman was there but didn't turn to look at her. 

"Darling...I'm sorry I got mad earlier."

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry."

"Therese please talk to me? I am not a mind reader; if there is something going on you have to talk with me about it." Carol paused as she sat down next to the brunette. She lifted her hand to softly grip the girl's chin so she would turn and face her. Looking into green eyes Carol saw how much pain Therese felt. "I love you, Therese. I am not going anywhere. Especially if things get hard or messy."

"You didn't sign up for this." Therese removed herself from the bed, standing with her back facing the blonde. "You didn't sign up to have a girlfriend that is broken and hurts herself. You deserve better."

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't you know that? Can't you see how happy you make me?" Therese turned around with a face of shock. "I don't think you're broken. I think you have lived through too much pain and the people that should have been taking care of you failed you. That is not your fault."

"You're wrong..." The young woman turned to face Carol. "Don't you think there was a reason why they all treated me badly?"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea of why they treated you the way they did. Your mother and Richard? They hurt you because they are the ones that have something wrong with them. You are not the problem. You were never the problem sweetheart." Carol was standing beside her now. She leaned down and softly kissed the girl on her lips and then kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to abandon you. I am so in love with you Therese." She saw tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm s-so sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry for not talking to you about all of this." Carol brought the young woman in her arms as she began to cry.

"Sh sh. It's alright Therese. I know you're sorry. I need you to understand that I'm not going to be like your parents or him. I'm going to stand by you no matter what. Now you're going to have to work on not hiding your pain from me. I care about you and want to be someone you lean on."

Carol kissed the top of her head and took her hand to lead her out into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some tea and if you feel up to it I want to know about this Dannie woman."


	8. A New Friend Perhaps?

After the tea was poured, the young woman started telling Carol about Richard's sister and how their meeting went. The older woman was still not understanding why she reached out to Therese but was trying to just listen and have an open mind.

"Don't you think it's a little weird? Why now? Where the hell was she before?"

"She said that she's estranged from Richard and her parents. That her husband and kids don't really have contact except a few birthday or Christmas cards."

"And you aren't suspicious? You don't think she could be lying?"

"Of course I've thought that. But what would she be doing by meeting me? She doesn't seem like she has any motives; I didn't get that vibe. I actually have an instinct when I meet people. I can normally tell if they are manipulative or not." Carol couldn't help but laugh at that statement, which thankfully brought a laugh oit of Therese. "It's true!"

"Oh my darling. You are something else, you know that?" Carol leaned over the table and kissed her girlfriend's hand. "If you say she isn't out to do anything then I guess I'll be open about her. How old is she anyway? Older than me?"

"What? No she looks much older than you do...I mean she's very pretty, beautiful really." She saw Carol raise a questioning brow. "Baby...You know I only have eyes for you."

"Mmhm. So will I get to meet this beautiful older woman?"

"You want to? Really?"

"Well you said she offered her friendship. And it sounds like you are considering it."

"Oh I guess I am. I mean you can meet her if you want to. I honestly haven't thought about bringing her into my life."

"I will support whatever you decide and if that decision is to gain her friendship I'll support that...."

"But?"

"Oh come on Therese. You don't think it's weird? It just looks like a set up or something."

"Wow..." 

"What?"

"Well I thought I was the paranoid one." Therese said with a laugh as she got up to put their mugs in the sink.

"Oh whatever. I'm just looking out for you." She felt Therese bring her in for an embrace and a kiss.

"I know and I love you so much for it. Are we okay?"

"Yes...But we are seriously going to work on you not hiding things. Especially your pain." Carol paused and looked down to the scars on her wrist. She felt Therese start to move her arm away but Carol stopped her and ran a finger softly over them.

Therese felt horrible for having Carol find her the way she did that night. She was filled with shame and guilt which they both knew. She felt her wrist being lifted to the blonde's lips. "I'm so sorry Carol." Was all Therese could whisper as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Look at me. I never want to hear you say that ever again." Carol lowered the girl's wrist and they kissed each other hard and urgently.


	9. Fixing Things

Abby was across the street sitting in her work room. She was online getting some things done for her class. But her mind kept straying back to her fight with Therese. When she finished her time at the home she never thought it would have such an impact on the girl. Abby didn't realize how or even that it would matter. Therese was young after all and had her own life. The guilt Abby felt sitting in a room across the street was too much. Getting up she closed her laptop and decided to go back over there and fix this.

 

Carol and Therese were sitting on the couch lazily kissing each other. They were so far into their own little world they didn't even hear the front door open and close. With knowing this, Abby decided to give them a little scare.

"Hey!" Abby shouted standing in the door way a few feet from.the couple as they jumped and almost fell off the cushions.

"Really Abigail? You scared us!" Carol yelled at her friend while Therese fixed herself.

"I couldn't resist. You are too much fun to scare." Abby moved closer to the other two and sat down as she laughed.

"You can't really blame her babe...You are funny when you get scared." The younger woman added as she let out a little giggle.

"Oh whatever. Did you want something besides giving your oldest friend a heart attack?" Seeing her friend's face grow serious, she grew serious as well.

"There is actually. I was doing a few things for my online and I was thinking about something." She turned and faced Therese. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm sorry I got mad and picked a fight Abby. You have nothing to do with what I'm feeling."

"I think I do...I think that you don't trust me."

"What? How can yo-"

"Just hold on. I don't think you trust me because you feel like I just up and deserted you back then. I never thought having me in your life was important or even a big deal. You were so young and had your own life. I never thought that when I left it would hurt you."

Therese took in what Abby said. She wanted to insist that she did trust her but a small part of her did feel like Abby left her. She never told anyone, especially Abby but she used to fantasize about the older woman taking her out of that place. The two of them living together. She knew Abby was a college student and that she wouldn't be there forever. And when she had to leave and Therese came to.the conclusion that she would not be leaving the orphanage it devastated young Therese. 

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm not mad Therese. You have every right to feel like that. I did leave."

"You didn't know how important you were to me?"

"I just thought I was more like a friend to you I guess."

The two older women saw Therese stand up. They thought she was going to walk out of them room but thankfully she stayed.

"I never told anyone this. When you worked there I got it in my head that you would take me from that place...And when I found out that your time was up I was so excited because I thought that meant I would get to go with you. That you would rescue me..."

"Oh honey..." Therese held up her hand so that she could get all of this out.

"And then when you came to say your goodbyes to everyone and finally you got to me I understood. You wouldn't be taking me with you. I thought that you didn't want me, that maybe I did something wrong. It's not like families were dying to adopt me; they all wanted babies or toddlers. I guess after you left I understood that no one is coming to save me..."

Silence followed Therese's admission. No one knew what to say or what even could be set. Carol felt her heart break hearing all of this. But Abby was devastated. Carol had never seen her friend look as sad and guilty as she did right in this moment. There were tears filling up in the older brunette's eyes as she sat there seemingly looking passed everything around them. Therese was still standing and looked visibly wrapped with guilt. No one knew what to do. After another few minutes of tortuous silence, Abby got to her feet and slowly approached the girl. Without saying a word she brought her into a strong embrace and let the tears fall. Quietly she spoke up.

"You never did anything wrong sweetheart. I am so so sorry. You were always special to me. You were always in my thoughts. I'm not going to lose you again Therese." She felt the young woman nod her head as she cried into Abby's shoulder. "I want to be someone you can rely on again. To trust again."


	10. Oh No...Not Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling something bad is brewing...

For the rest of the day the three women talked a little more but ended up sitting together on the couch. They decided to make it into a movie night with their favorite take out food with a side of wine, of course. The hours flew by. Soon they finished their mixture of Chinese and Italian take out. After the fourth bottle of wine they grew sleepy and ended up crashing on the couch until the late morning of the following day.

 

A little while away, Dannie found herself standing in her kitchen. She was on the phone. As she was hanging up her husband, Phil walked in to join her and make some coffee. The kids weren't awake yet so the couple wanted to enjoy the rare silence of the morning.

"Who was that?" Phil asked as he reached up in the cupboard to get mugs.

"Oh it was the jail again...Richard keeps trying to talk to me."

"Did you speak to him? I don't know why he thinks after all these years you'll want to have any sort of relationship."

"I don't know babe. But no I didn't speak with him this time." Dannie realized what she let slip. She hadn't told her husband about her first phone call with her locked up brother...Or what he asked of her 

"Wait, this time? When did you talk to him?" Phil asked as he faced his wife.

"I was going to tell you. But he called me right after he was locked up. We didn't speak for long but he asked for a favor."

"That sick fuck asks you a favor? After he was put in jail for attacking his ex? Didn't he break her ribs or something? And didn't he stalk her? What was this 'favor'" The man was trying not to raise his voice but was getting frustrated.

"I know very well what he did. I don't need a recap. He just wanted me to do something, alright?"

"Dannie, what are you hiding from me?" After a slight pause, his wife answered in a barely audible whisper.

"He asked me to reach out to Therese..."

"Therese? Isn't that? Isn't she? Oh my God Dannie. What is wrong with you?!"

"Will you lower your voice?! It's not a big deal." Dannie whisper shouted and started walking away from the man. Phil followed his wife to the deck out back so the kids won't get woken up.

"You go see your brother's ex girlfriend? Who he abused for months and ended up putting her in the hospital and it's not a big deal?!"

"Nothing happened honey. He just wanted me to see if she was okay..." When she turned to face away from the man, he knew she was hiding something else.

"What did you do baby?"

"First I emailed her to ask about renting an instrument from the music store she works at. Because my last name is different than his she didn't know anything. But then I emailed her again asking to meet with me and told her who I was. She didn't respond to me for a while so I didn't think anything was going to happen...But then one day last week she texted me and we met up yesterday..."

Phil was in complete shock at his wife's actions. He had to sit down on one of the chairs and take this all in. From the second he met Richard he didn't like him. The feeling was mutual. And after the trial he hated him even more.

"I cannot believe you reached out to her. Hasn't she been through enough? You can't keep talking to her. It isn't right."

"I told her she doesn't have to keep in contact with me. But if she wanted to she could. I feel like I should do something Phil. It was my brother that did all of this to her."

"Dannie you aren't responsible for his actions. He made choices that led him to jail. That is not your problem. And it's certainly not hers. You need to leave her be. I'm serious. You have already lied to this young woman. Just leave her alone. Let her heal in peace."

She watched her husband walk back inside. Dannie felt so guilty but she wanted to see the young woman again. She was serious about being friends with her. Before she could think another thought her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw it was the jail again. This time she answered the phone.

"Hi Richard. So I saw Therese..."


	11. A Man With A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...

Over the past week or so things started to calm down. Carol and Therese had some long talks about everything. Mainly about how the young woman was feeling and working on ways that would allow her to open up more about her pain. Of course Abby was there when she could be. But they made sure to keep her updated. 

Therese started going to work regularly again. She didn't give her friend too much detail but Gen understood. During one of Therese's shifts she invited her and Carol out to a local bar for a night of drinking abd cutting loose. Pulling up in front of her home, she opened the door and saw Carol reading something from the mail.

"Hi Carol. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I went over Harge's to see how he and Rindy are doing. I'm looking forward to her visit coming up. They both say hello and miss you." Carol said as she walked closer to the young woman and gave her a soft kiss.

"I miss them too. I have something at the store on hold for her if she wants it. Since she was so interested in my sax I thought maybe she would like to play a wind instrument or something."

"I think she would love that. How was it being back at work?"

"It felt nice. It wasn't too busy but I had to repair a viola today."

"I thought you only did woodwinds? Isn't that a string?"

"I normally do but our string repair person had to leave early. Gen asked me to take a look and it was just putting on a new string. Oh! Speaking of Gen...She asked me if we wanted to go to a bar with her tonight."

"Which one?"

"I forget the name but it's like twenty something minutes away so it's close."

"Well what do you think? Do you want to go?"

Therese paused and could feel her body start to get tense. She felt anxious all of a sudden but she didn't know why. When she opened her mouth she couldn't say anything.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"If you want to go we can go...A night out would be fun."

"Okay...Let me text Gen and tell her we're in." Before Carol could ask her what was wrong she left the room. Carol knew working on issues the younger woman had would be difficult and challenging. But she knew it was more than worth it.

A few hours later after they had some dinner and both got ready, the were leaving to meet up with Gen. They arrived at the bar around eight o'clock. The place wasn't too crowded; especially considering it was a Friday night and Spring time. While they were on their way Carol decided she would be the sober party so Therese was free to have a good time. The second they walked in they saw Genevieve waiting at the bar and started heading over trying not to bump into anyone.

"Hey I'm glad you guys made it!" Gen shouted above the lusic and other patrons.

"Thanks for inviting us. It looks like a nice place!"

"Drinks are on me, what do you want?"

Therese asked for just a vodka soda while Carol opted for a club soda. Turning back around, she gave the orders to the bartender. After a few minutes she handed the drinks around and the three women found a table in one of the back corners away from everyone and most of the noise.

"So Therese you started telling me about this Dannie person..." 

"Oh you know about that?" Carol asked surprised a little.

"I just mentioned that I had met her in person."

"But what did she even want? And why now?"

"That's what I said!" 

"Like I told both of you she just wanted to apologize on her behalf..."

"I don't know. That sounds a little weird to me."

"I can't even with the two of you. I'm going to get another drink...Anyone want anything?" Seeing bother her friend and Carol shake their heads no she went to get another drink.

 

Across from their table, Dannie and Phil sat in another somewhat secluded booth. He had a few beer bottles in front of him while his wife only had a glass of red wine. The married couple tried to have a date night whenever they could. And since their girls were with Phil's parents, they jumped at the chance. Dannie caught a glimpse of a familiar face. As she turned her head completely she noticed Therese leaving a table with two other women.

"Babe, babe! Look it's Therese!"

"Oh wow she's pretty."

"I know...I wonder if either of those two is her girlfriend..." When she saw the young woman going back to her table with a drink in her hand she decided to go over there. And since Phil was more on the drunk side, he gladly went with her.

"Well, well, well. Small world isn't it?" Dannie said as she approached the table. Therese was surprised but smiled regardless of feeling uneasy.

"Oh hi. What are you doing here?"

"Just a date night. This is my husband Phil. Phil this is Therese." He put out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Phil. Dannie this is my girlfriend Carol and a friend of mine, Genevieve. Guys this is Dannie and her husband."

"It's nice to finally meet you Dannie. Therese speaks very highly of you." Carol said as she stood up, wanting to be on an even playing field. While the blonde just about matched Phil's height, she was slightly taller than his wife.

"It's nice to meet you as well Carol. And you Genevieve."

"I was actually just about to go to the lady's room, care to join me?" Therese could see right through the smile plastered on her face.

"Oh sure. I'll be right back Phil."

"Go ahead and sit down, we'll be back." Carol said as they turned and left. Phil sat down and the three of them were quiet until he spoke up.

"It really is nice to meet you, Therese." He began slurring his words.

"You as well." There was an awkward silence for a few moments...Again Phil was the one to break it.

"I'm really sorry if my wife upset you or anything. She told me how he asked her to reach out to you and all that..." Gen and Therese looked at one another instantly as Phil kept trying to slur his way through his sentences.

"Wait wait. Who asked your wife to reach out to her?"

"Well her brother." He answered like it was the most obvious thing.

"Richard. Richard told Dannie to contact me."

"Oh shit. She didn't-I'm sorry I thought she told you..." Before anyone could say anything the two women came back to the table. They saw Phil looking sick, Gen looking like someone died. When Carol layed eyes on her girlfriend, she knew instantly something was very wrong. Letting Phil get up and out of the way Carol immediately sat down next to the young woman.

"Darling what's wrong?" When she was met with silence she looked to Gen and then back to Phil and Dannie. "I think it's time for us to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think..Was it okay?


	12. Trust Is Easily Broken

Carol started getting up from the booth. When she glanced a look back at the couple, she could see Dannie understand what happened.

"Wait Therese. I don't know what my husband said but can we go somewhere and talk? Privately?" Before the young woman could even think to answer Carol stepped in.

"I don't think so. Whatever you want to say to her you can certainly say in front of me. What did your husband say, hm?" There was a long pause. Carol locked angry eyes with Dannie. While they were having a silent stand off, Gen couldn't wait for her friend to say something.

"Richard told Dannie to contact Therese..." They were all afraid Carol was about to slap the woman. Therese had never seen her look so angry...Not since she punched Richard that day in the winter. Everyone was quiet and heard Carol start to speak softly...

"Your brother had you talk to her? You actually met her for him." Carol's voice got louder and louder with each sentence. "Are you kidding me?! You really thought that was okay? Like you really thought there was nothing wrong with that. You son of a bitch."

"Now listen if you just let me expl-"

"Explain what?! How you helped a monster?! Do you know what he did to her? How many times he beat her and she ended up in the hospital?" Carol moved closer to Dannie's face and spoke eerily calm. "The last time he attacked her he almost killed her." She turned to look at her girlfriend and Gen. "Let's go." They began getting up from the booth. As Therese passed Phil and his wife, Dannie tried to grab hold of the girl's arm but the older blonde blocked it. "Don't even think about it. I swear, if you ever try reaching out to Therese I'll ruin you. Don't you EVER even think about talking to her again." Carol followed her two companions out of the bar and the three of them walked to their cars and decided they all needed a cigarette.

Gen and Carol started talking about what just happened. Therese was quietly smoking. She couldn't believe what just happened. How she could be so stupid. She was starting to trust Dannie, well as much as she could given the circumstances. She was so grateful to have Carol by her side and protective of her. Carol always shows how willing she is to keep her safe. After they were done smoking they all said goodnight and Gen would see her friend tomorrow afternoon at the store.

As both women got into the car, Carol noticed her girlfriend hadn't aaid a word since she got back from the bathroom. Putting the car in drive she thought it was best to discuss what had happened when they got home. As they passed street after street Therese never took her eyes from the window.


	13. Please Don't

The two women arrived home. The younger woman still hasn't said a word. Carol was fearful that she would withdraw like she normally would but when she turned from locking the door she was surprised to see her girlfriend smiling, almost laughing.

"What could possibly be funny?".

"Nothing...You were just so hot tonight. The way you stood up and protected me."

"Is that so? You liked that Miss Belivet?" Carol asked as she seductively approached the brunette.. "You quite like it when I take control, don't you?" Carol started sliding her fingers up Therese's arm, feeling the girl's breath hitch.

"M-maybe..."

"Hm. I think you do." When she felt Carol's fingers leave her, she opened her eyes to see the older woman start walking off to their bedroom, giggling. "Come along darling..."

Therese didn't hesitate. She quickly walked to their room. When she walked in, she found Carol perched on their bed, waiting. She let her blue eyes wander over her girlfriend's body. Thinking about how she was going to take control and please the young brunette.

"Kneel." Therese instantly obeyed and got to her knees. She was curious and nervous and extremely aroused. She watched Carol stand and walk around her. Much like a shark might circle their prey. "My beautiful girl. What shall we do, hm?"

Not knowing if she should answer, the girl stayed quiet which is what Carol wanted. "I asked you a question, Therese...Are you going to disobey me angel?"

"N-no of course not!" Therese was already panting from being turned on. Her brain was working in over time but was short circuiting at the same time.

Carol stopped when she was right in front of her and bent down so her chest was at eye level. "Then answer the question...What should I do with you?" Seeing her girlfriend become more and more aroused was what she wanted. She knew if Therese was too horny she would be fumbling over her words. After about a minute of listening to Therese trip over her sentences, the older woman took pity on her.

"I want you to stay on your knees as I undress. Once I'm out of these clothes I will put that sexy little mouth of yours to some use since you are having trouble using it yourself."

Carol backed up a little bit and started to take her clothes off. She locked her eyes with darkening green ones as she removed her shirt. Once she put the shirt aside she slowly started undoing her jeans. Once the zipper was completely down she snaked her hips slowly out of them. The younger woman was dripping wet. Dying to get her hands on the blonde before her. Seeing her take one hand behind her back, the bra began to slide off of toned shoulders and down smooth arms. Seeing full breasts come to life caused arousal to shoot straight through her. Carol smirked then, feeling how turned on she was herself. Sitting down she very slowly took her black lace panties off and tossed them in Therese's general direction.

"Now...I want your mouth on me." Carol smirked even more when her lover didn't move right away. They were going to have a long night. "I said I want your mouth on me, Therese. You keep disobeying me..I'll have to punish you." That seemingly caught her attention. She shot herself at the bed and brought her mouth to Carol's wet cunt.

"Oh fuck..." Carol was already moaning and panting. Therese knew how to please the blonde. She let her tongue slide all the way from the older woman's opening to the very top of her swollen clitoris, making Carol's hips slightly jerk.

Therese started to move her tongue up and down. Keeping a slow pace at first. As she started sucking on the blonde's hard clit she felt two hands snake through her hair keeping her head in place. Keeping her clit in her mouth, the brunette very lightly bit down and heard Carol moan louder. Saying how good it felt. 

"Oh fuck baby! Just like that don't stop!" Therese picked up her pace and began moving her tongue up and down faster and faster causing the blonde's body to shake. Carol threw her head back as she felt a slick tongue enter her pussy. Feeling the girl's tongue move in and out was bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Oh God I'm gonna cum!" Therese started licking her clit faster and faster as Carol started grinding her mouth calling out her name. With her body beginning to shake, her climax hit her hard. "Oh fuck I'm coming in your mouth!" Therese felt Carol's cum fall into her mouth and all over her lips as she helped the older woman ride out her orgasm. After a few moments, she slowed her movements until the blonde pulled her up and kissed her urgently...


	14. Lust Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more smut...And maybe the start of some drama?

Carol urgently pulled Therese up to her and kissed the younger woman hard. Both women were dripping wet.

"That mouth of yours will be the death of me I swear." Carol said as she started kissing down the brunette's neck.

"I could go down on you for hours...You taste so good in my mouth." She could feel the older woman start to bite her neck which was an instant turn on. Especially when she felt the blonde start to suck on her sensitive skin, marking her. "Oh fuck...You are driving me crazy Carol. I'm so wet for you."

"Mmmm. Good. I'll be right back." Before Therese could protest her lover was already off of the bed and moving into her closet. The younger woman was on high alert and could hear things being moved around and a bag opening. Before Carol brought everything out, she turned around to give some instructions...

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and keep them shut until I say, alright? I have a few surprises for you..." She could see her girlfriend about to ask so she spoke up again to stop her. "Don't even think about asking anything. I'll explain as you keep your eyes shut." When she saw Therese nod her head and close her eyes, Carol began.

"So I had a thought not too long ago. I know when we met you had never had sex before, it got me thinking..." As she approached the bed she could see the girl breathing heavy and could tell she was nervous. She put the bag down on the floor and leaned over and started undoing the clothes Therese still had on.

"It crossed my mind that maybe, should the opportunity present itself, we should explore a little. Find out what you like and don't like." Carol helped her sit up to take her shirt and bra off. "Have you thought about doing that darling?" She could see a small nod. "Use your words, Therese."

"I've thought about some things..."

"Good, I'm glad. I want to try a couple of things with you tonight. Nothing crazy or anything I promise...Look at me." When she had dark green eyes looking up at her she went on. "I need to make sure you trust me. I will not do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. And if I ever thought for a second something could I would never do that." The blonde reached down and cupped her cheek and waited for the girl to answer.

"I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone Carol." They shared a deep passionate kiss that felt endless but only lasted a few moments. Reluctantly pulling apart breathlessly, Carol reached beside the bed and instructed the brunette to close her eyes again.

"What I have in mind I think you'll like..." Carol started as she took one of Therese's hands and started tying it to the headboard. "Is that too tight?" When she heard a soft 'no' she moved to the other side and repeated the motion with her other hand. "If at any point you begin to feel uncomfortable tell me and I'll take the restraints off."

Carol stepped back to her bag and pulled out her final item of the night. She smirked to herself when she looked between her girlfriend's legs and could see how wet she was. Wanting to get a closer look and a taste, she moved herself between her legs. As she put the toy out of view she instructed the girl to open her eyes. With seeing Carol so close to her dripping wet pussy her breath hitched and she felt her clit start to throb.

"Before I show you what I have in store for you, I need to taste you..." The blonde lowered her mouth abd her tongue slid from the bottom of Therese's slit to the very top of her swollen clitoris. The brunette let out a loud moan as Carol started sliding her tongue inside of her. That continued on for a few minutes until Carol got a hold of herself and stopped before giving her girlfriend an orgasm...

Carol got to her knees as she locked eyes with Therese. Making sure she had her attention. She slowly held up a purple dildo. It was about seven inches long and had a medium thickness to it. She saw green eyes go wide and darken even more as she examined the toy cock. She was so focused on the new addition to her sex life she didn't even feel Carol slide in two fingers right away.

"Mm. I guess someone likes the idea of using this? I can feel how wet you are angel." The blonde said as she started to slowly finger the younger woman.

"Fuck...Oh my God don't stop Carol..."

"Hm...I think I will now that you mentioned it." Therese was panting as she felt two fingers quickly pull out. But before she could even think to say anything she saw Carol take the toy and start sucking on it...Making it all wet as the blonde grabbed some lube. Carol took one last stroke of her tongue up the length of the thing and got ready. Lowering the dildo near her entrance, Therese got nervous but her need and arousal for the older woman overtook her brain.

"Please Carol....I need you." The second she ended her plea she felt Carol slide the entire dildo inside of her causing her to throw her head back and hold her breath for a moment. Once Carol could see she was adjusted, she slowly started moving the cock in and out.

"How does that feel? Your pussy getting stretched out?" As she heard her lover's moans get louder and quicker, she picked up the pace. "Mmm I quite like you like this. Tied up and at my mercy."

"Oh fuck!" Therese started to move her hips as Carol picked up the pace. She needed to cum so badly. She was just about to beg for more as she felt the blonde start fucking her pussy faster and harder. She was surprised when she heard herself ask to be fucked harder and harder. She knew the older woman didn't mind by the knowing smirk plastered on her sexy lips.

"Mmm that's my good girl...Being fucked so hard and fast...Should I let you cum?" She asked as she moved her arm even faster making Therese's body start to shake and her orgasm build up quickly.

"Oh fuck...fuck! Don't st-I'm gonna c-"

"Cum for me sweetheart. Let go for me angel." Carol started rubbing Therese's hard clit as she fucked her pussy as fast and as hard as she could. She felt the young woman start to shake and saw her hold her breath as she came hard. The older woman didn't stop, helping her ride out her orgasm as she called out her name. After a few minutes, Carol slowly came to a stop. Once she stopped completely, she carefully pulled the dildo out of her girlfriend and then untied her hands.

As the two women embraced, Carol whispered loving things as she kissed Therese passionately and just held her. Because of this neither of them heard Therese's phone ringing with a call from Tommy Tucker....


	15. Who? What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Tommy is calling...

After getting home from the bar, Dannie was beyond pissed off at her husband. Phil was a very intelligent man but right now she only saw how dumb he was tonight. They were silent the whole drive home. Their kids were staying with a sitter so they arrived to an empty quiet house. As she heard him close and lock the door she was somewhat relieved her children weren't home.

"I just need to know what the actual fuck you were thinking?! Why would you tell that girl about Richard?!" Dannie slammed her purse on the counter as she turned to face the man.

"I said I was sorry! It was an accident! But don't stand there and blame me when this is your fault in the first place." Phil started to move past his wife to walk down the hall and into their bedroom to change. He heard her follow so he kept going. "You should never have contacted her. Especially not for that sick bastard! Dannie he abused her. He put her in the hospital and got himself locked up! You really think it's okay?"

"I already told you why I reached out to her babe...I know it was stupid but part of me feels like I should do something!" They were both at a loss for words. For a while they both just stared at each other. While Phil resumed getting changed, Dannie started taking her jewelry off. As she turned back around she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket...

"Hey Tommy this is not a good time right now.. Wh-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short follow up...But what is going on?


	16. No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little phone call never hurt...Right?

Carol was holding the younger woman in her arms. It's the middle of the night. The only light is from the full moon that can be seen across from them. Both women were completely spent. Making love for a few hours in a row without a break can get tiring. For some reason they were wide awake enjoying the soothing silence and light kisses.

"Do you want a cigarette? I think I'm going to smoke one." Therese said as she moved to sit up but still touching the older woman.

"That sounds good. Do you want to go out on the patio? It's probably not too bad." Both women stood and began putting on some clothing. Therese opted for a shirt of Carol's that's too big on her while Carol just settled on her robe and slippers.

As they walked out of the master bedroom and headed down the hallway, they heard a cellphone ringing. Which stopped their movements quickly. They both looked at the clock on the oven and back at each other. They were both confused but Carol began moving toward the counter where they left their phones earlier.

"Who would be calling this late? It's almost 3:30 in the morning..."

"I know. It's your phone do you want me to answer it? It's some random number." She asked as she saw Therese get cigarettes and a lighter.

"Eh, just let it go to voicemail. If it's one of my friends they'll either leave a message or just hang up and text me."

"Good point. Here, bring it just in case."

\-------

Tommy Tucker was livid. The day he warned his ex-best friend's ex was the last time he not only spoke of him but to Richard. He wanted nothing to do with him. So color Tommy surprised when he got a phone call in the early evening from a number he did not know...Only to end up being from the jail his no longer friend resided in. Shocking himself he actually took the call. And when he heard about the young man's older sister talking to his ex, Tommy didn't know what to think or do. 

That is what led him to calling her for the third time tonight. He knew it was late but he couldn't not tell her this news. He contacted Dannie to see if he was being played with by his former friend. But shockingly enough, he wasn't. What Richard had told him was not a lie. 

With still no answer he decided to finally.leave a voicemail. Hopefully she would listen to what he had to say. Hopefully Therese would trust Tommy enough to talk about what could possibly happen...


	17. It's All A Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold onto your knickers girls!" - Posh Spice

After their late night cigarettes and conversation, the two women finally went to bed around five in the morning to sleep. They had nothing to do the following day so they weren't concerned about sleeping to a late hour.

Abby decided to surprise her friends. Apparently someone else has a similar thought. When the older woman parked in front of her own beach house she spotted Harge's car pull up in front of Carol's. She grabbed her bag and approached her long time friend and Goddaughter.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." Harge spoke with amusement in his low voice. He felt Rindy jump with excitement as Abby walked up to them.

"I could say the same. Hello Rindy! Oh I've missed my little girl. Have you been good for daddy?" Abby asked as she picked the girl up.

"Yes I have! Mommy and Treze said they would let me pick something out at the store today!"

"Is that so? Well it looks like I'll have to join you and help you pick out a nice drumset for your father's house!"

"I don't think so, very funny Abby. Come on baby, let's go see what mommy's doing."

Rindy broke out of Abby's arms and ran to the front door as the two adults followed closely behind her.

"Have you heard from Carol? I haven't talked to those two in a couple of days. School has started picking up and that means more work for the poor professor."

"I actually haven't. But I actually do have something to talk to Therese about...So I'm probably going to b here awhile..."

Before Abby could ask, Harge unlocked the door and they all walked into the oddly quiet house. Seeing the time, the older ones looked at each other confused. It was just passed noon. They knew Carol was usually a morning person. So they followed Rindy down the hall and into the master bedroom where they saw the two women sleeping peacefully hoding each other. Rindy decided it was time to wake them up.

"Mommy mommy! Wake up it's after midnight!" The little girl not only shouted in excitement but also started shaking the sleeping blonde.

"You mean it's just after noon honey." Abby corrected with a laugh. "Carol get up!"

Therese shot up while Carol sat up slower opening her eyes. Once she saw her daughter her face lite up and plucked the girl up onto the bed. Luckily Therese still had the shirt on and Carol decided to sleep in clothes.

"Oh my darling, I have missed you!" Carol said as she took the girl up in her arms, not even noticing her ex husband and best friend.

"Well hello to you too Carol." The older brunette retorted as she made her way onto the bed in front of her. Harge rounded out the other side and ploped down next to Therese.

"Good morning guys...Why is everyone functional so early?" The young woman sleepily said causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, it's the afternoon so I think most people are awake by now."

They got an answer of a grunt as she dramatically flung herself back against the pillows.

"Now none of that, let's go. Up, up up. You too blondie." Abby took it upon herself to heard them out of bed.

"God she's bossy. Alright I'm going I'm going."

As the line of people started leaving the bedroom, Harge stopped Therese.

"Can you hold on, I need to speak with you..."


	18. Fight or Flight

Therese stopped and saw how serious the man became. Carol looked back but the younger woman gesture that she was fine. After everyone was gone he close the door and turned back to Therese.

"Whatever it is you might as well just say it Harge..."

"It seems that Richard is getting out...I can't go into details at this time but he will be out of jail."

At hearing this Therese froze and went into shock. Her mind was working in overtime and mentally she was freaking out. Harge could see the girl start to shake and turn pale. He felt horrible for her. The young woman's abuser and tormentor was about to be a free man.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'm going to do everything in my power to fight this and get it overturned or something. You still have a restraining order in place and the second he violates that he'll go straight back." He took a step closer but Therese moved away from him. She had tears gathering in her eyes but remained silent.

"I know this is hard to hear. I know it's unfair but I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you." Before he could say anything else Therese bolted for the door. She walked quickly down the hallway and when she emerged into the kitchen she heard happy voices and it broke her. She heard the older man making his way into the room.

"There's more we need to talk about. There's more you need to know."

"Oh? I think I've heard enough. I just-I can't deal with this." Therese was raising her voive slightly as she located her phone and keys. Abby, Rindy and Carol instantly became quiet.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Carol asked as she approached her girlfriend.

"I'll be back whenever." That's all she said and stormed out of the beach house. All eyes were on Harge, waiting for a response.

"Rindy why don't you go to your room for a little while. Mommy wants to talk to daddy." Without a word Rindy got off of the chair and went to her room. Even though she was a young child she knew something serious was happening.

"You better sit down Carol..This effects you too..."


	19. Running Isn't The Answer

Dannie had to sit down after her conversation with Tommy. Saying she was in shock was an understatement. The news that her brother would soon be out of jail rendered her motionless. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. But she instantly thought of Therese. Out of everyone this would affect her the most. She needed to find out more of what was going to happen. But from what the young man said Richard would definitely be a free man.

\------------

Over at the beach house, Carol and Abby were in shock. Harge would no doubt fight as much as he could but there was only so much he was capable of. The three of them were quiet for a few minutes. No one knew what to say about it anyways.

"Where do you think she went off to?" Harge asked his two friends.

"I don't know. I don't know where she would go but she really needs to stop running." Carol answered as she stood up and walked to the sink.

"I think I might know where she went. It's a bit of a long shot but I'm going to drive over and see if she's there." Abby stated as she gathered her purse and took out her keys.

"Where do you think she went?" Harge asked staying seated.

"To see her father."

\----------------------

Whenever things were rough or she needed a break she would take a ride to the graveyard. Even though the home was up north, her dad was actually buried down the shore where she grew up. As Therese sat in her old car driving down the road she thought of how many times she would visit him. Sometimes she would go there for hours and just talk to him. Obviously she knew he couldn't talk back. But it still brought her some peace of mind; she was always a daddy's girl. Pulling up she was thankful that no one else was there.

"Hey dad...Sorry I haven't been here for a while." She said as she walked up to the tombstone. He was on the end of a row that was right next to the road.

She wiped a few leaves and decided to sit down in front of the man's grave. She took a look around and took in how familiar this place was to her. Whenever she was there Therese would straighten up the people buried around her father. She considered them neighbors and even got to meet a few of the dead's family members over the years. 

"Well, Carol is doing okay. I wish you could meet her dad. You would love her. And her daughter Rindy..She's such a special child. You would probably love playing around with her. Mom used to say how much you wanted to be a grandfather one day." She paused as she felt a slight breeze around her. It felt almost like a hug.

"Richard will be out of jail. Apparently beating me and stalking me wasn't a big enough deal. I just can't keep living like this dad. What the hell am I supposed to do? And how can I keep putting Carol through this? She doesn't deserve this." As the young woman began to cry she didn't hear someone walking up behind her. As she felt a hand touch her shoulder she jumped and looked up.

"W-what are you doing here?"


	20. You're Making A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a turning point...

"How did you know I would be here?" 

"Well, it was a long shot but when you were young you talked about your dad. I even took you here a couple of times, remember?" Abby sat down next to the young woman as she spoke. "You have to stop running honey. It's not the answer."

"Well I don't know what to do."

"You know Harge is going to fight like hell to stop his release. And you have Carol and I to protect you." Abby watched as Therese stood up and walked closer to her dad.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this to Carol. And what about Rindy? I can't put an innocent child in danger because I'm selfish."

"Now that's not fair. You are anything but selfish. Stubborn as fuck yes. But not selfish..You are not your mother."

"Aren't I though? She was selfish and didn't care enough to put her child first."

"Exactly. You do put Rindy first. And Carol. Look, I've known her for a lot longer than you have. If she felt her child was in danger, she would not be with you."

Therese took a moment to gather her thoughts. Her brain felt overrun by too many emotions. She hated feeling this way. There was only one thought that stood out for her. She hated to even think about doing it but she had no choice. It was for the best regardless of if it destroyed her or not. Abby decided to stand up. She could tell her young friend was thinking of doing something incredibly stupid and rash.

"I cannot keep doing this Abby...I have to end this." Abby sighed knowing the girl wouldn't hear her right now.

"You're making a huge mistake Therese."


	21. My Mistake To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break ups always suck.

Abby watched the young woman walk away back to her car. She knew nothing she said would be heard. When Therese set her mind on something anything anyone could say would fall on deaf ears. After saying a short goodbye to the man stood in front of, Abby decided she would head back over to Carol's house. If she managed to beat her friend there she could help somehow in some way.

\---------------

After Therese left followed by Abby, Carol and Harge sat at the table. With nothing really to say they just sat next to each other. After a little while Rindy quietly walked into the kitchen and headed right for Carol.

"Hello my darling." Carol said affectionately as she picked her daughter up to sit on her lap.

"Mommy, can I still go to the music store? You said I could pick out a instrument."

"She did didn't she? Well sunshine since I have to head that way why don't you and I go and look around. We can narrow your choices. And if you're really good we'll even get a little something on our way home."

Carol looked over at her ex husband and was grateful to him. She smiled when her little girl practically jumped out of her lap with excitement. After she gave Harge a hug she ran off to get her things.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not Carol. I actually do have to go by there anyways. And I have yet to see the music store. I'll call you later alright? I'm going to do whatever I can to help her." Carol stood up and gave the man a hug. Rindy ran into the kitchen ready to go.

"I'll see you soon snowflake. Be good for daddy and remember what mommy told you about being in the music store."

"Not to touch something without asking." Rindy responded with a slight air of annoyance making both parents laugh.

"That's right. Mommy loves you my special girl."

With a hug and kiss they left the beach house. Carol sat back down and took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. She glanced at the clock and wondered when Therese would be home. She wanted nothing more than to hold the girl in her arms and tell her everything would be alright. Letting out a heavy sigh she decided to dump the coffee in the sink and make a fresh cup. About twenty minutes passed by. She was still sitting at the table with her new cup of coffee when she heard a car door shut. A few seconds later Therese hesitantly opened the door and walked in.

"I was wondering when you would be home...Did Abby end up finding you darling?" Carol asked without looking at the young woman.

"Yeah. I forgot how well she knows me. Is she not here?" Therese asked as she walked over to the table and sat across from the blonde.

"No, not yet. She'll probably be by later."

There was a thick silence between them. Carol noticed how the young woman wouldn't or couldn't even look in her direction. Therese kept her head down and just locked her eyes on the floor. The quiet that surrounded them lasted for another few minutes.

"Carol...I did some thinking. And I think it's best i-if m-maybe we take a break..." Carol's head shot up at this.

"A break? W-what?" 

"You don't deserve this. If he really is getting out I will not be able to live with myself if something happened to you or God forbid Rindy. I care about you two way too much."

"I told you Harge is going to do everything he can and I will never let anything happen to you! Don't you know that? Don't you know that I love you?" Therese could hear the pain coming from the older woman. When she finally looked up, she saw blue eyes coated in gathering tears.

"It's not about that. You shouldn't live in fear because you got involved with someone like me. Your family shouldn't be put in constant danger because of me."

"Please don't do this. I am so in love with you..." Carol couldn't hold the tears back anymore and started sobbing. Therese could feel her resolve starting to break. If she didn't start getting some of her things together and leaving soon she would change her mind. Reluctantly she started walking from the kitchen and to their bedroom to gather some clothes. When the blonde heard footsteps leaving the room she panically followed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking some clothes with me...I'll get the rest of my things when things have cooled off." 

"Therese...Please don't go. We can talk through this and work this all out." The young brunette kept her head down. When she felt Carol slide her hand over hers she paused and reluctantly looked up. She has never loved someone more than Carol. She had also never been in love like this before. But she knew she had to end their relationship no matter how badly it hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Carol. But I have to do this." Therese whispered as she blindly shoved whatever she had in front of her into her bag. She started moving away from the bed to leave the room but Carol gently took her hand and looked on with pleading eyes. Therese moved close to the older woman and embraced her and gave her one last kiss. "I'm so sorry Carol. I love you so much. Please know that." Before she could do anything, the young woman left the room and the house. Leaving a shattered Carol behind. Falling to the floor every tear her body could produce left her eyes.

The house was quiet. As the minutes passed the blonde didn't move from her place on the floor next to the bed. Tears were still falling. The only thing that could be heard was a whispered plea...

"Please don't go..."


	22. Broken Pieces

Abby parked across the street. She wanted to walk into Carol's house so badly but knew it wasn't her place. Lighting up a cigarette she waited. She knew what her young friend was going to do and she was so mad at her. Part of her was angry at Therese for hurting her life-long friend. The other part was angry because the girl's stubbornness was clearly driving her to end the best relationship she ever had. About thirty minutes passed when she saw Therese leave the house and run to her car. When she opened the door she shoved a bag in and then sat down. Once she sped off Abby took that as her cue to go in and start damage control. The house was very quiet. But when she stepped into the kitchen she could hear quiet sobs. She quickly followed the sound and saw Carol sitting on the floor.

"Oh Carol. It's going to be alright; I'm right here honey." Abby lowered herself and took the blonde in her arms and began softly rubbing her back. "Just let it out. We're going to get you through this. I'm here."

They continued the process for almost two hours. Finally Carol couldn't produce any more tears and slowly started getting up. Abby took her hand and led her to the living room to sit on the couch. Leaving her friend sitting she went to the kitchen to get a box of tissues. It hurt her to see her friend in so much pain. Abby knew Carol had never loved someone as much as Therese.

\---------------------

While driving, Therese realized that she no longer had her own place. With nowhere to go she headed over to the music store. Gen was working for a little while longer so she could ask to crash with her for a little while...Just until she could figure things out. When she turned into the plaza and parked in front of the stores she sat frozen. She just ended something she always longed for. A wave of guilt and sorrow overcame her and she started crying. She was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. Once her sobbing started to end, Therese pulled herself together and walked into the store. Luckily her friend was at the counter.

"Hey T, I didn't know you had a shift." When she didn't get a response she took a better look at her friend. "Therese are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Gen...Can I stay at your place?"

"Of course. But why do you need a place to stay? What about Carol?"

Therese took a deep breath, willing the tears to stay back at the mention of the older woman's name. "We aren't together anymore...I broke u-up with h-her."

"I am so sorry honey. Let's go to the back and talk. I still have a little while." Gen took her friend to the break room in time to see her friend start crying again.


	23. Stupidity And Love

As days passed by they turned into weeks. After telling Gen what had been going on and what led her to break up with Carol, they drove over to Gen's place. Now Therese was slowly getting herself back into a schedule. She would wake up, look for an apartment and then head over to work. She didn't take any days off and the ones that were part of her weekly shifts, she would sit in the back and call landlords. From time to time Carol would text her. And everytime she would read the messages tears would begin to fall. She hadn't heard from Abby since the day she ended her relationship. The young woman wasn't completely surprised. Carol was her life long best friend after all.

Dannie had called a few times over the weeks. She never answered or called back, one of the last voicemails she was informed that Richard was released from jail and put on probation. At this point, Therese didn't even care. He took so much from her that now there was nothing left. One day during a shift on a Tuesday she got a phone call from a number she didn't recognize...

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Therese Belivet?" An older man asked.

"Um who's calling?"

"My name is Cy Harrison. I'm a partner at Harge Aird's law firm. He had me take over your case." 

"Oh..."

"I'm guessing Harge didn't say anything about this to you?"

"No..Well I haven't spoken with him in a while...Things got complicated. I'm assuming you know Richard is out of jail?"

"I see. And yes I am aware of that. If you have any free time I would like to meet and speak in person about this matter. Do you have any free time Thursday afternoon?"

"I um, yes I can meet with you."

"Oh good. Come by my office any time after twelve thirty. I'll let my assistant know to let you come back to my office."

"Okay I guess I'll see you then Mr. Harrison."

"Please call me Cy. And yes I'll see you soon, Therese have a good day." The man hung up before Therese could respond. As the older man put the phone down he looked to the man across from him....

"She'll be here Thursday around twelve thirty."


	24. How Could You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...

By the time Thursday afternoon rolled around, Therese's nerves were completely shot. She had received a couple of calls from both Dannie and Tommy. But she knew nothing good would come of talking with them. Honestly now that she was more alone than ever before, she didn't want to keep fighting. Throughout her morning she decided to tell Cy Harrison that she doesn't want him as her attorney - or to have any attorney. 

Saying goodbye to Gen, she walked out to her car with the address written down on a piece of paper. After sitting in the driver's seat and starting the car, she typed the address into her phone. It was only about a twenty minute drive across town. So Therese began her drive. She wished so badly that Carol was in the seat beside her. She needed the older woman in so many ways. Carol brought life back to her. She gave everything Therese ever wanted but never got from anyone. She decided after the meeting she would maybe call Carol. Making the final turn she was a little surprised to be in a development. It wasn't unusual for people to work out of their homes, she just wasn't expecting it. So she parked in the street, took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. With one last exhale she knocked....

"Hi, I have an appointment with Mr. Harrison..." Therese looked over the older man cautiously as he smiled oddly and looked her up and down.

"Ah yes. It's nice to meet you in person Miss Belivet. But please call me Cy. We aren't formal around here." He said nicely enough as he ushered her inside.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um no I'm fine thanks..." Therese had this horrible feeling wash over her the further inside she walked. She couldn't stop feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Here we are my dear. Please, make yourself comfortable. I just have to go get your file, I'll only be a moment..."

Therese was seated across a big desk with another chair next to hers. She looked around trying to calm her nerves but it was pointless. As she heard Cy walking back down the hallway she heard another man's voice...A familiar man's voice. When the two gentlemen reached the closed door her eyes were glued to the door knob beginning to turn...

"Sorry for the wait, I believe you know this young man?" He asked with a knowing smirk as he walked inside. The second she saw the second person walk in, she jumped out of her chair...

"R-richard?!"

"Hi Terry...Miss me?"


	25. Same Old Scars

As night rolled around, Therese found herself sitting in her car at the beach house. What happened at Cy Harrison's home left her scared and more fearful than ever. Looking up, she saw lights on and by the cars in the driveway, Harge was over. Abby probably was as well. She wanted desperately to walk up to the front door and ring the bell. As she took out a cigarette she could still feel where Richard grabbed her hands and held her against the door. After he slapped the young woman's face a couple of times she spaced out. When she ran out of that bastard's home she could feel the back of her head throbbing and could taste blood in her mouth. It wasn't until she sped off did she realize what actually happened. And it wasn't until she parked in front of Carol's house did she give herself a quick check over.

Therese took a deep breath and got out of her car. She took one final drag and tossed the cigarette. Her feet seemed to think for her and began walking to her former place of residence. The closer she got she could hear some muffled voices. Her heart started racing when she heard someone say they were coming outside to take the trash out. Before she could run away and drive off, the front door opened. Carol took a couple of steps, letting the door close behind her and she was startled when she saw her former girlfriend...

"Therese...What are you doing here?" Carol asked frozen in place. The younger woman had a sweatshirt on and the hood over her head blocking out most of her face.

"Carol I-" She was cut off by a sharp pain shooting straight through her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I, n-nothing. I should go...I didn't mean to bother you." Therese moved quick but Carol was quicker and managed to move and block Therese from moving.

"Something must have happened..." When the older woman slowly lifted her hand to remove the hood, she gasped. "Oh my God..."

"Please..It's not as bad as it looks Carol." Therese said weakly forcing herself not to flinch at the soft contact.

"Did he do this?" When she saw Therese lower her face she knew the answer. "That son of a bitch. How did he do this? When?"

"I'm sorry for just showing up here like this. I should go...My problems are not your concern."

"I have never met a more stubborn person before in my life. Even Abby isn't as stubborn as you." Hearing Abby's name Therese started to smile put instantly winced in pain. The smile split her lip open even more and it started bleeding.

"Come inside. I'll clean that lip and you'll tell me exactly what happened. Don't even start protesting because I'll carry you inside if I have to."

"Carol...I am so sorry I ran away." Carol carefully wrapped her arms around the brunette and felt the girl start to cry.

"My darling. I'm never letting you go ever again." Reluctantly breaking the hug, Carol kissed Therese softly on her forehead and held her hand to lead her inside. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."


	26. Some Reunion

As the two women walked back inside, they saw Hargr at the sink rinsing something in the sink and heard Abby walking back from the hallway, most likely from the bathroom.

"Well it took you long enough. I was about to send a wat-" Abby's voice halted at sight of Therese. "What? What are you doing here? What happened to your lip?" Harge turned and faced the two women who stood awkwardly in the door way.

Noticing the younger brunette lower her face and start to tense up, Carol spoke up. "She was attacked earlier. When I went outside I saw her standing by the door."

"Attacked? By whom?" Harge moved away from the sink and took a step towards them but Therese started shaking and went to move back. Abby took notice and as she walked closer put a hand on Harge's shoulder to tell him to stay back as she slowly approached.

"Therese...What did he do?"

Hearing the question, she sighed and was brought back to a few hours prior. When she saw Richard walk through the office door she jumped up and felt nothing but pure panic and fear wash over her. And hearing him say her name made her feel sick to her stomach. Once he was inside, Cy left.them alone and closed the door. That's when Richard stalked towards her and cornered her. He spoke eerily calm the closer he got.

"Well, well, well. You don't have anyone to hide behind Terry. No older women or big bad lawyers. Just you and me." He laughed as he reached out and pushed her against a wall. "You put me in jail you little bitch. You thought you would just get off scotch free?"

"Richard p-please stop...Just let me go." She made an attempt but he was strong and gripped her hands above her head ajd slapped her hard across the face.

"Nice try. But I'm not quite done. Now. If you listen to what I have to say maybe we can make a deal." He smirked as he heard her whimper and felt her shake in his strong grip. "I think we can work this all out. We can go back to the way things were before you decided to ruin them."

"W-what? I decided to?! You ruined it by being an abusive fuck!" Therese shouted in his face. Since her hands weren't freed she spat on his cheek. Only after he turned and looked her in the eye did she realize what she just did. He slapped her again but this time drew blood. He dropped her hands, took a handful of hair and slammed her head back.

"You just keep digging yourself Terry. I'm not going to give up." He started choking her now. "You. Are. Mine." With every word he choked harder and harder until she started turning purple and her eyes were rolling back. He removed his hand and let her collapse to the floor gasping. "You'll see you little bitch. Now that I'm a free man, I'll be around." He said this as he took another handful of hair. With one final slap and a kiss on the cheek he left and after a few moments she ran as fast as she could.

Coming back to the present, Carol had walked her over to the kitchen table to sit while Harge got the first aid kit. Once he came back she went through what happened and how she ended up face to face with her tormentor.

"Cy Harrison arranged this?" Harge asked quietly as he began to fume.

"He called me earlier in the week and said he was taking my case over from.you...And he needed me to come in to meet with him."

"Wait. Isn't Cy a defense attorney?" Carol asked her ex husband. 

"That motherfucker." Harge breathed under his breath as he stood up abruptly. His back was facing all three women as he thought.

"Richard must have hired him as his attorney. You said he left the room? He didn't stay?" As he turned he saw the young woman give a small nod. "He can't knowingly represent someone that's guilty. He wasn't there so it's your word against his."

"So what do we do now?" Abby spoke up, her voice cutting through a tense silence.

"Well for starters she's coming back here." Carol firmly stated. "Therese don't even object. I don't know where you've been living but you are coming home. I will-I cannot lose you again.".

"I wasn't going to object..."

"I guess hell can freeze over after all." Abby's voice was heavy on the saracsm. She still felt hurt by what happened. Especially after Therese stopped talking to her too.

"Abby..."

"We'll talk later Therese, don't worry..."

"I'm getting all three of you protective services. I know you just went through an ordeal...But I have to take photographs of your injuries and it might be better if we took you to the hospital." He was kneeling in front of her, much like he did with Rindy. He saw Therese seemingly for the first time. On the outside he saw a fragile, seemingly weak woman. But on the inside she was stronger than maybe anyone. As he stood up he started to laugh at something.

"Harge what could possibly be so funny right now?" Carol asked clearly not happy to hear laughter.

"I was just thinking." He locked eyes with Therese. "You're as weak as a match. But given the right conditions, you could burn down a house, couldn't you?" Harge moved away still smiling as he went to grab his phone.

"Or a city..." Carol spoke barely above a whisper.


	27. An Old Past Time

After a while, Richard took his leave. He was in good spirits and decided to celebrate. As he walked across the street and down a few feet, he unlocked his car and couldn't help but smirk. The young man considered this first meeting a victory of sorts. He was out of jail, managed to shake his ex's cage and had one of the best defense attorneys a person could find. And to top it all off, Cy loathed Harge. The two lawyers faced off quite a few times in the courtroom before. When Cy would think he had his win, Harge would surprise him with something and end up winning. So the fact that Richard managed to find someone to do most of his bidding for him was incredibly lucky.

As he drove out of the development and turned down a main road, he thought about calling his sister. Maybe even see her now that he's free. Dannie did do him a huge favor by reaching out to Therese afterall; he owed her one. Parking his car, he made a quick stop at a liquor store. He bought a case of beer and a bottle of whiskey. Once he paid, he walked back to his car and took out his phone. His older sister picked up after a few rings...

"Why hello sis, how ya doing?" He asked cheerfully.

"Richard...I'm surprised you took the time to call me."

"Well, you are my sister after all right? I miss you. I thought you might want to come over in a little while and help me celebrate!"

"Um. What are you celebrating?" Dannie asked with caution. Already having a bad feeling.

"Let's just say I made an offer to a certain brunette earlier today..."

"Why can't you leave that poor girl alone already?!"

Richard snickered at the way his sister raised her voice. "What? Therese is the love of my life! She'll come back. She just needs a little push...Or in her case, a nice hard smack."

"You seriously need help. Don't even call me again. Ever. And leave that girl alone! You have abused her enough!" Before Richard could defend himself, Dannie ended the call. 

So Richard still sat in his car. The wheels turning in his mind...He wanted to take back what was his. And Therese? Well, he considered that to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter. But what is going to happen?


	28. Here To Stay?

As the hours passed by, Harge took his leave. He promised to be back within the next few days to begin the process with Therese all over again. The three women said their goodbyes and were seated back at the kitchen table. Carol sat across from the two brunettes. She wanted to give them some privacy to talk but didn't know how to do so. After a few more minutes of strained silence the older blonde couldn't take it anymore...

"Well, I think I'll give you two some space to talk." Carol stated as she stood up. When she looked at the other two, they were both pleading with their eyes for her to stay.

"Oh please. You can just sit right back down. You don't need to leave." Abby said clearly not amused. Under her breath she added, "It's not like there'll be much talking anyways..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Therese hastily joined in.

"Would you look at that?" Abby turned to look at the young woman, "She speaks."

"You know what Abby? There's a lot more where that came from, ass."

"I'm the ass? Who the fuck just ran away when things weren't easy?"

"You think that's what happened?!!"

Carol rolled her eyes as she watched the two of them just go at it. She decided that they clearly needed to get all of this out and in the open. So she sat back, lit a cigarette and watched the show.

"Therese you didn't talk to me about anything, what was I supposed to think?"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't run every single thought by you first coach."

"Oh shut up. That's not what I meant and you know it. I meant that you could have talked to me. I was there Therese."

"I know that Abby. But I couldn't keep putting Carol through all this. I shouldn't have even come here tonight." At the mention of her name, she started paying attention again. "I probably shouldn't even stay here."

"Why are you trying so hard not to let yourself be happy?"

"Abby why do you think every single thing I do is rooted in my aftermath of trauma?"

"Um...Because it is?" After a pause in their on going conversation, they both laughed. Carol put out her cigarette and couldn't understand what was even happening between them.

"What could be so funny right now?" Carol asked, her voice cutting through their shared laughter.

"Nothing really. I guess it's funny because it's true."

"Well obviously it's true Abigail." Carol let out a sigh. "You two are so similar, I swear. Just being around Abby was enough. But now the two of you? God help me."

"Hey!" Both brunettes said in unison as Carol got up to get a drink.

"I say that with love calm down. So...Are you two alright?" She saw them both look at each other before answering.

"Yes...I'll try harder to not shut you out Abby. I'm sorry that I didn't reach out to you."

"Therese, I care so much about you and have so much love for you. I only want you to be happy and healthy." Abby reached out and took the younger woman's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "However, if you hurt my best friend again, we'll have problems. No more running away from Carol." The blonde smiled at her friend saying that until she heard her continue. "Even though she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes." Therese and Abby started laughing while Carol glared at them.

"Do you always have to be an annoyance?"


	29. Getting Reacquainted

The three women spent a couple of hours more just talking. Abby and Therese were back on track in their friendship for the most part, but Carol still felt uneasy. She knew tonight her and the younger woman would really need to talk things out. And also talk about their relationship going forward. Abby could feel that she needed to go so she hugged each of them and took her leave. Her two friends were left alone sitting in the living room.

"So..." Therese's voice burst through the silence around them. "I know you deserve an explanation."

"Listen. I get why you felt like leaving would protect me and Rindy. I understand your reasons."

"Do you?" Therese asked as she stood up to stand. "He won't stop, Carol. Do you get that? Richard won't just stop. I mean fuck. He just beat me up at a lawyer's office!" She started pacing. She wasn't mad at the older woman, she was scared. Probably more scared than ever before.

"And you think being on your own is going to help? You think being alone you stand a better chance?"

"He knows where you live. He knows about you. You aren't scared?!" Therese watched Carol calmly stand directly in front of her and place her hands lightly on Therese's shoulders.

"I am scared. But I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared for you. Of what could happen to you. I'm not a fool Therese. I know very well what he's capable of. But he has shown his weaknesses." Carol looked into green eyes and sighed. "I am here darling. I am all in. I am aware of possible risks and of the different outcomes. You are worth every single one of them...And so much more. I will not just up and leave you. I will not purposefully hurt you. I am not your mother or that bastard."

Carol moved her right hand to the side of the young woman's neck and let her thumb caress her cheek. She could see tears start to form along with crippling sadness. As she wiped the first tear away, she leaned down and gently kissed the woman she loved.

"My angel..." The tears flowed steadily now and Carol took the girl in her arms and whispered promises of never letting her go.


	30. It's Okay, Darling

After their emotional talk, the two women unpacked the small bag Therese brought with her. She would need to stop by her friend's place to get her clothes and some of her music but a lot of her things were still at the beach house. Therese was in the bedroom getting ready to take a nice hot shower to wash the horrible day away. With her back facing the door, she started to undress. She was lost in deep thought as she brought her hands to her abdomen. She didn't hear Carol coming down the hall and into the room until she began speaking.

"If you we can just order some dinner. I was probably going to do that anyways but if you-" Carol's question was stopped short when the young woman turned to face the blonde. Carol gasped when she saw faint scars that were not present before their break up.

When Therese saw where blue eyes were drawn to, she grabbed her shirt and quickly went about putting it back on. "Carol I-"

"My darling..." Carol all but whispered as she drew closer and closer.

"Just please. It's not a big deal Carol. I-I was." Therese closed her eyes when she felt soft fingers trace her skin through the fabric of her shirt. "I'm fine..."

"I know you aren't fine. But we are going to get you to a place where you will be. And you'll be able to say that and not lie." Carol lifted the girl's chin and smiled, letting Therese know she wasn't angry or anything. "Everything will be alright." Their lips met very softly. When they drew apart they both smiled at each other and Carol moved to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"So um, what were you saying about dinner?"

"Oh I wanted to know if you just wanted to order some delivery."

"Oh yeah that's fine. I'm good with whatever you want to get."

"Okay. Pizza it is then." Carol got up and went to leave the room when she felt a hand reach out for hers.

"I love you, Carol."

"And I love you sweetheart. Now go take your shower so we can have some dinner."

Therese watched the woman she loved retreat from the bedroom with a smile. But in the back of her mind she knew things were going to get very bad before it was all over...And the thought sobered her entire being.


	31. Always Watching...

The next day found Therese at work for a few hours. She had a hard time leaving that nice warm bed with Carol giving her excuses for calling out. But the blonde made her get up and get dressed and saw the young woman off. But when Carol stood at the door watching Therese leave, she saw a car she hadn't seen before on her street. As Therese's car was driving off, this stranger's car was coming toward the house. Once she walked back into the kitchen she tried shaking off her bad feeling. A little while later while she was on her computer she heard a knock on her door...

The second she put her hand on the doorknob she felt dread just wash over her. She expected to see a young man standing there but was shocked at who the person was...

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see..."

"You have some nerve coming here. How do you even know where I live?" 

"Carol I need to speak with you. I wouldn't intrude like this if it wasn't important."

"What could possibly be so fucking important? After what you did to Therese you're lucky I don't punch you in the face!" Carol spat at the unexpected visitor.

"Sources tell me you pack a pretty decent punch too. Can I please come in?" Angry blue eyes bore into the woman standing before her. "It's about Therese and Richard..."

Without saying a word Carol retreated back into her home...Unfortunately she heard footsteps following behind. "This better be good. After that shit you pulled..."

"I know. And I'm so sorry for lying like that. I honestly did not think anything would come of it. But he's out of jail and she isn't safe."

"Thanks for the update Dannie but I already knew that. Your sick bastard of a brother attacked her. She came here last night with a busted lip, a bruise on her neck and probably a concussion." Carol turned and saw Dannie lower her head.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know why he's doing this."

"Um...Because he is a woman beater? Because he gets off on kicking the shit out of the person he allegedly loves? He's a sick man and I swear on my life if he touches Therese again, I'll be the one to end up in jail."

Dannie didn't know what to say or do. She stood there seeing the pain and anger free flowing from the older woman. "What did you want? If was just to tell me that your brother is walking around I am well aware."

"I-I wanted to offer my help...If you ever needed it..." Her head that was lowered snapped up when she heard laughing.

"You cannot be serious!" Carol couldn't help but laugh at this ridiculous situation. "After what you pulled? How could you even think we would ever trust anything you say? You can't be that stupid."

"I know what I did was wrong. But Richard thinks he can just have me keeping tags on her. What if instead I did that for you?" 

"You mean...Play both sides?" At this Carol started thinking. If Dannie was being sincere and wouldn't fuck them over, maybe they could use the help. There was a thick silence between them for a few minutes. Both tangled up in thoughts. Carol wouldn't give her the upper hand. What if Dannie was doing this for her brother? She had before.

"Obviously I don't need an answer right now. And I'm sure you will talk to Therese about this. I hate what I did to her. I want to make it right..."

"Well, don't hold your breath." The older woman let out a shakey breath. "You can show yourself out." With a quick nod, Dannie left. Still shocked, Carol sat down on the couch. "What the hell was that?"

 

Getting into her car, she pulled out her phone and made a call. "Hey it's me. I think it worked..."


	32. No Phone Call?

As the day went on, Carol grew more and more anxious. She was trying to at least attempt to stay calm until Therese came home. She tried calling Abby but she didn't answer. She tried calling Harge but he was probably at work. She even tried calling Therese but Carol wasn't surprised she got no answer. However, looking at the clock she noticed how much time had actually passed. It was thirty minutes after the young woman was supposed to be home. Pulling out her cellphone, she gave her another call...No answer. She told herself that she probably had to stay a little later or she went to the store. She decided to call Abby again. On the second phone call she finally got an answer...

"Well it's about time Abigail."

"Hello to you too...I was caught up in some school work."

"Trying to get in touch with any of you is ridiculously difficult."

"What's going on?"

"Well for starters Therese is late. And earlier after she went to work I had a little guest..."

"Oh my God. Don't tell me that son of a bitch cam-"

"No no. Not him. His lovely sister stopped by. Can you please just come over here? I'm losing my mind and it would be easier to go over this all in person."

"I'll be over in a few minutes. I'll bring the wine."

"Thanks Abby. I don't know what to do."

"Just take a deep breath alright? And I'm sure Therese is just caught up with work. I'll see you in a few."

 

\--------------

Therese's day in the music store was nothing but hectic. She was the only one doing repairs and apparently everyone decided to damage their instruments all at once. Since she was the only one in, she had to work on instruments she usually doesn't work on. As she was working on fixing a flute, she looked at the clock and saw she was supposed to have left almost an hour ago. With a heavy sigh she brought her focus back to the task at hand. A few minutes later as she was packing up the tiny woodwind, Gen came in holding two more broken instruments.

"Oh no. Gen come on! I was supposed to be gone an hour ago."

"I know I know. But these are the last two. I promise you can go after these. I've never seen the store this crowded before." Gen put a trumpet case and a French horn case on the table in front of her friend as she sat down.

"Yeah yeah. Do you at least have some idea what the issues are?" Therese asked as she began opening up the cases.

"Um...I think the trumpet has something wrong with the keys. I have no idea about the other one."

"Well this should be fun."

"So...How are you? You didn't tell me much. But I will say I am very happy you're back with Carol. It's obvious that you're crazy about each other." She saw her friend blush and smile instantly.

"She makes incredibly happy." She paused her inspection of the trumpet and locked eyes with the other woman. "I'm in love with her, Gen. I really am."

"I'm so happy for you T. You better not walk away again. Don't be stupid."

"Oh my God you sound like Abby!"

"Well this Abby must be amazing like I am then." Gen retorted with a smirk lifting her chin.

"Oh whatever. Go back to work so I can actually leave."

"Okay okay. Just do what you can with these. If it isn't a quick fix just leave it for him tomorrow."

As her friend left the room she resumed her task. Having found the problem she decided to just leave it for the other repair person tomorrow. It was going on five o'clock and she just wanted to get home. So she left a short not detailing what repairs need to be done and she took her leave. Since her phone died during her shift she just hopped in her car and drove home.

\--------------

By the time Therese got home, Carol and Abby were sitting in the living room talking. Carol told her friend about Dannie's visit. When the two older women heard the front door open they both jumped to their feet and almost ran towards the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Carol and Abby shouted in unison making Therese stand still.

"I was at work. There were a lot of repairs and I was on my own the whole damn day."

"And you couldn't have called?" Carol asked as she turned to walk back to the couch.

"My phone died and I didn't have a charger. I was too busy to even take my break."

"Well come and sit down...Dannie was here..."


	33. I'm Done

"W-what? Why was she here?" Therese asked as she made her way inside.

"She made Carol an offer..." Abby turned her head to look at her oldest friend, urging her to continue.

"She told me that if we wanted we could use her to keep us updated on her brother."

"You mean like she did for him a few weeks ago?" Therese stood there and just couldn't help but laugh. Abby and Carol exchanged concerned looks as the young woman went on. "This bitch though! She could not have been serious."

"I think she was...I just don't know her motives. I mean what would she get out of it? Even if she did fuck us over again. What would she be getting out of it?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out after she left. And I still would like to know how she knew where I lived." Carol walked to the kitchen counter to get her pack of cigarettes.

"I'm so done with all of this. I seriously am. Richard was bad enough by himself and now we have his fucking sister? I wonder..."

Both older women looked to Therese to keep talking but she looked lost in thought. "You wonder what darling?"

"I was just wondering what Phil has in all this."

"I completely forgot about him."

"Wait Phil...Dannie's husband?"

"Yeah. He's the one that slipped and told us about his wife reaching out to me on Richard's behalf. So I wonder if he even knows about this."

The three of them sat quietly. They were each lost in thought. If Phil had no idea then Dannie was going behind his back. The man was completely against what his wife did the first time so if he did know about this he would not be happy. Maybe there was a way to use this for their benefit. Maybe they could reach out to Phil and seek his help. Surely between the three of them, well, four including Harge, could think of a plan. Clearly they had to do something to stop all of this once and for all.

"I think I might have thought of something." Therese announced breaking the silence.

"I swear if it involves you running off..."

"No Abby it doesn't so relax. If I want this horrific nightmare over I need you all."

 

\-----------------

After hanging up the phone and driving away from the beach house, she met up with someone. It was a bit of a drive but it apparently would be worth it...Or so they said. She started thinking back to her comversation with Carol. She knew she should feel bad about everything but for some reason she just didn't. She pulled up to the meeting spot a few minutes early, so she decided to fill her brother in and give him an update. As she was hanging up she saw a car pull up slowly next to hers. Dannie walked over and waited for them to exit the dark colored sport's car...

"Thanks for meeting me."

"Of course." Dannie started getting nervous.

"You said you think they'll take you up on the offer?" Dannie nodded her head. "Good. That's good work. Now I guess we wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what....


	34. Well...That was Unexpected

"I need to know what you are getting out of all this? What's your end game here?" Dannie was standing in front of her brother in his hotel room.

"What am I getting? Hm..Well the satisfaction of punishing that fucking bitch for one thing." Richard answered as he took a sip of his iced coffee.

"I just don't get it. Why are you so obsessed with her? She doesn't want you, so what?" His sister was beginning to get annoyed with him. She just couldn't understand his obsession.

"Why are you acting so high and mighty? You have no room to talk, sis."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You're literally standing before me after you went over there and 'offered your services' to them on my behalf. You think you're such a good person? Look in the mirror. You are just as 'fucked up' as I am...If not a little more." Richard smirked as he walked back into the kitchen area, leaving his older sister to stand alone.

 

\------------------

"Okay even if I thought it was a good idea, which I am most definitely not saying, why do it?" Carol kept her eyes on her girlfriend as she waited for the answer.

"I just." Therese took a deep breath as she stood up. "I want this to be over with. I'm sick of being abused. I'm sick of being a fucking punching bag for everyone!" Out of frustration the younger woman slammed her hand on the marble counter top behind her. "God damn it!"

Carol and Abby jumped at the impact and grew stiff. They both shared a fearful look while they waited for Therese to finish her thought.

"I'm sorry...I can't keep living my life like this. I can't keep going through life like I'm just waiting for my life to end. For once in my pathetic existence I don't want to kill myself." Carol's eyes started filling with tears listening to her love's pain. "When I was with him I don't even know how many times I thought about doing it. How many times suicide was the only option. Ha. I guess in a way it still is." Therese leaned down to get a cigarette. "But now..."

Abby handed her friend the lighter. "But now?"

"Now I want to keep living. And I will not be able to do that if he's still a factor in my life."

All three women shared a calm silence all deep in thought. The plan was a good one; just dangerous. It would be very easy for things to go wrong and if that happened Carol would never forgive herself. And she knew Abby felt the same exact way. And Harge probably would as well. However, she knew her girlfriend's stubbornness was out and they all knew what that meant...

At the sound of the door knocking they all jumped out of their chairs to their feet and looked at each other.

"Who could that be?" Carol wondered out loud as she moved towards the door. As she opened the door she was shocked at who she saw. "What are you doing here?"

"Babe who is it?" Therese asked as she came to stand next to the older woman.

"May I come in please?"


	35. Fool Me Once...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is still reading my story but I'm sorry for being away for a bit. I hope this new chapter will get me back into the writing swing!

"May I come in?"

Therese and Carol silently stared at the intruder not knowing how to react or what to say. The other woman in the house decided to make her way over to the door and see who this mystery person was.

"Who the hell are you?" Abby barked at the stranger. Although she had a pretty strong guess about who they actually were...

Before the guest could answer, Therese found her voice. "This is Richard's sister..Dannie this is Abby." Carol quietly walked away first. If she stood there any longer she would snap. How dare she just knock om her door and ask to come in.

"Well, I would say it's a pleasure but I'm too much of an honest person to feed even you that bullshit. What do you want?" Therese moved so Abby was face to face with Dannie. Carol was leaning against the table waiting to hear what lies she would tell them.

"I know I have no right to be here right now. I know what I did was horrible. But I meant what I said earlier...I want to make this right." Dannie looked at the older woman with pleading eyes. Silently Abby moved and let Dannie in. Therese walked away first needing to stand by Carol.

The four women stood awkwardly. Everyone was silent and had no idea about where to start. Therese kept her eyes down while Carol and Abby gave equally harsh looks at Richard's sister. Dannie was done with her brother and was thinking of how to say that to them. When the silence became unbearably uncomfortable Carol broke right through it.

"Well, I'm so glad we're all so uncomfortable. Anyone else want a drink?" Out of the three other women, Abby was the only one to laugh at her friend's statement.

"You know I'll take one. Whatever you're having." 

"Yes Abigail. I am well versed in your drinking habits. That's why I was just going to give you the bottle." Carol retorted back at her friend as she made her way into her kitchen.

"Oh whatever, asshole. Just get me whatever you're drinking." Following Abby's lead, they all decided to sit once Carol came back. The silence came back but not for long...

"I'm completely done with my brother." Dannie blurted out. She couldn't help herself. "He's got something seriously wrong with him and I'm not helping feed his obsession any longer." Before anyone could say anything, Dannie, Carol and Abby jerked their heads at the sound of Therese slow clapping.

"Wow. You finally admitted to yourself the truth? You want a medal? It must be nice to be able to walk away from him. Not that I would know of course."

"Therese..."

"No Abby. It took you this long to realize something is wrong with him? I know you aren't blind. Maybe just stupid? Is that why you're here? To tell us the good news?"

"I'm here to help you..."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Look. Whether you like it or not, you actually need my help. You want him gone? I don't blame you. I know I can't know what it was like Therese. But I am so sorry for everything he put you through. I want to make it right with you. I accept my mistakes. I know I lied to you. But I want to make it right. Please accept my help..." Thick, tense silence filled the room after Dannie made her plea. Carol reached her hand out to her girlfriend but she jerked her hand away and stood up, locking eyes with their visitor.

"You're right. You can't know what being with him was like. What feeling him slap you and choke you and kick you was like. You want to help? Fine. I can think of one way off the top of my head." Therese moved directly in front of the older woman, locking eyes. "Get out of my life." After a pause, the young woman walked over to the door and held it open, waiting for Dannie to go. As she made her way through the door frame she stopped and looked into angry green eyes.

"You'll need me sooner or later. And when that happens I'll give you my help." The second her foot left the frame, Therese slammed the door so hard they all felt it vibrate through the floor.


	36. What Are you Thinking?

Hours passed since Dannie took her leave. No one seemed able to say anything so they just sat together. Therese was staring out at nothing while Carol and Abby shared worried glances. The sudden sound of a chair moving broke the thick silence.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked worried that the young brunette would run off yet again.

"Am I allowed to go to the bathroom? Or would you two like to join me?" Therese retorted back as she walked away and went down the hall.

"So that's the infamous Dannie. I have to say it was a bit of a let down."

"I am so not in the mood for your sarcasm Abby." Carol replied angrily as she lit a cigarette.

"Do you believe her?" Abby sat back and watched her best friend give some thought to the question. She was shocked when she heard her reply.

"You know I actually do." Carol glanced a look at the other woman and continued. "I consider myself a pretty good judge of people. And for some reason I have a strong feeling that for once, she's telling the truth."

"I have to say I'm surprised you think that."

"Well think about it. Why would she come over here and say all of that if she was just here? Did you see her face and body language? Something was different she didn't appear panicked or fearful. I think she was being honest." Before Abby could give her thoughts a voice Therese jumped in.

"You're kidding me right? You actually fucking believe her?" Therese was fuming. "How could you think she's being honest?! She literally reached out to me FOR him! She lied and lied to me Carol. And now you think she's telling the truth?!" Carol stood up and faced her young lover.

"I know very well what she did. I'm not her biggest fan and certainly don't trust her. But there was something different about her this time around. I think we should really consider accepting her help..." Abby and Carol were startled by the laugh that came out of the young woman. 

"What's so funny?" Abby quietly asked from her seat.

"What isn't? My psycho ex boyfriend enlists his sister to spy on me. Then she claims to all of a sudden be on my side and offers her help. And then my girlfriend actually thinks we should accept it." Therese continued to laugh as she grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

"Honey maybe you should consider it..." Abby started gently not wanting to make things worse. "What if you just ask her how she wants to help you."

"Now you're on the Dannie bandwagon. Is anyone on my fucking side?"

"We are on your side sweetheart." Carol went to hold her hand but Therese moved it out of reach.

"Really? Certainly doesn't feel like it. Are you two working for him too?" 

"Now come on Therese-"

"No Abby. It wasn't that long ago you wanted to kill this bitch Carol. And now you want me to trust her. Not gonna happen."

"Do you always have to be so fucking stubborn?! You want this over? Well maybe she could help with that."

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm being realistic! I am not going to talk to her. I will not trust her or have anything to do with her."

"You can be so Goddamned thick headed, you know that! If you don't want to speak to her fine. Whatever. But I am going to hear what she has to say because this needs to be over once and for all!" Carol shouted as she grabbed her purse and keys and stormed out of the house.

"Aren't you going to go after her?"


	37. What A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! I know I haven't been updating that much. Writer's block has come with a vengeance.

"Are you going to go after her?"

Therese stood leaning against the countertop still sipping at the glass of wine she poured before Carol stormed out. "Why should I?"

"You know, I never took you for being stupid." Abby said as she went to take a cigarette out of the pack.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You are so blinded by your hatred of him. Which is more than justified and warrented. But you are lashing out at the wrong people. I don't blame you for not trusting Dannie. I would be shocked if you did trust her. But you aren't seeing things clearly." Abby took a long drag of her cigarette and then kept going. "You are refusing to even ask questions. You could easily ask Dannie what she has in mind."

Abby was met with silence from the younger woman. Obviously no one is saying Therese should trust Dannie. But why not see what she wants to do? As the minutes passed between them both women grew uncomfortable. After a few more minutes the older woman spoke up again.

"I can't tell you what to do or make you do anything; we both know how that would play out. Just please consider it. And at the very least talk to Carol. Let her in. She loves and cares about you so much. We both do, Therese." Abby stood up as she put her cigarette out and walked over to where she was standing. Strong arms circled the younger brunette and with that she left the house to give Therese some space.

\-------------------

Carol was furious. This whole situation was complete bullshit and something needed to be done. After storming out of the beach house, she got in her car and just started driving. Once she left town she realized she didn't know where to find Richard's sister. So she pulled over, got out her phone and called Dannie. Surprisingly the woman answered. After saying she wanted to meet with her to talk, Dannie told her to meet at a nearby diner. About twenty minutes later Carol and Dannie were sitting awkwardly in a booth in a far corner in the back. Because of the hour no one was really there.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me." Carol decided to just rip the bandaid off and get the conversation going.

"Of course...Thanks for calling me. I have to say I thought I wouldn't hear from either of you."

"Yes well. My girlfriend is very stubborn."

"Look. I don't blame her for how she is reacting to things involving my brother. But I meant what I said earlier. I am done with him and I want to help Therese end this for good."

"I know I called you to meet with me. I still do not trust you nor do I like you. However, I am sick of this and I just want to know how you think you could help. Especially given that you were the one helping him."

"I understand. I fucked up and made some bad choices. I know what I did was wrong and I take full responsibility for my actions." A waitress came by to take their order. Since they both figured they would be there a while they ordered some food. Once the young lady left Dannie continued. "What I'm thinking is..."


	38. I'm Not Too Drunk...

After Abby left, Therese was left to think in silence. And while she began thinking about everything she kept drinking more and more as the hours passed by. About four hours later a very drunk Therese was startled by the return of her girlfriend. Carol didn't know what to expect. She did not however expect to find her girlfriend running to the door clearly intoxicated.

"Well hello to you too." Carol murmured as she was catching her balance from the big hug from her young lover.

"I missed you!" Therese ended the hug as abruptly as she started it. She walked back in the house with the older woman following close behind. "I'm glad you're back home...I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier."

"It's okay darling. I'm sorry I stormed out." Carol stood awkwardly by the kitchen table not knowing what to do. So she walked over to where the brunette was trying to open a new bottle of wine and took it away. "I don't think you need this...Let me make you some tea."

Therese gave a pout but she relented. Going up on her tippy toes she attempted to kiss Carol on her cheek...Unfortunately she lost her balance, fell to the floor and hit her head. "Well shit. That hurt...Am I bleeding?" She asked as she looked up.

"Sweetheart are you okay? Let's go to the bathroom and take care of that cut." The blonde helped Therese up and they walked silently to the bathroom. She heard quiet giggles from the woman holding her hand. She turned the light on and made the young woman sit on the closed toilet seat. "And what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just seem to remember another time where I was being taken care of by you in here. If memory serves me correctly we ended up making out." Therese answered as she decided to stand up and stumble until she was flush against Carol.

"Yes I remember. You were also bleeding then too. Now please take a seat for me? I'll be quick."

With a sigh she went back to her seat. Just like when they first met, she crouched down to get at eye level and started wiping blood off of the girl's forehead. Carol thought back to seeing Therese so fearful over the mug she broke. She was so vulnerable and so fragile. So much has happened in the time that they have been together. Carol mentally made a promise to Therese that she would not be another person to disappoint her. Carol would be the person to end this whole nightmare with Richard no matter what. Looking into slightly closed green eyes she couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips. 

"Okay, all done. Come on." Carol took her hand in hers and led her out of the bathroom to their bedroom. "Why don't you get changed?"

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because we both need some sleep angel." The older woman replied chuckling.

The women got changed in content silence. Well, except for drunk mumbles that don't make any sense. Carol turned back around and seeing Therese struggling to take her bra off. Clearly she was more drunk than she thought. Silently she walked over and helped with the offending garmet. Once it was off Therese muttered something and threw it across the room.

"Why don't you get comfortable in bed while I go get us some water. I'll be right back baby."

Therese's drunkenness was quickly fading into tiredness so she eagerly got into the comfy bed under the blankets. By the time Carol got back with their waters, she could see her girlfriend fighting to stay awake. Wordlessly she shut the light and climbed into bed. Having put the drinks on the end table. Therese instantly snuggled up to Carol and relaxed. Carol kissed brunette hair as she let her arms engulf her.

"I love you so much Therese."

With a sleepy drunken reply, the two women quickly found sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not long but this just came out. I have a feeling things are going to happen though so prepare yourselves....


	39. My Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...

The next morning, Carol woke up. Her young lover seemed to have tangled herself not only in the sheets but also onto the blonde. Laughing quietly to herself, she began to disentangle herself so she could start her day. Today she was going to spend the day with Rindy while Harge was busy with one of his cases. She decided she would take her daughter out for brunch and just spend time with her. And then after Therese came home from work the three of them were set to have dinner. Abby had to head back up to the college for the last couple of weeks or else she would have obviously joined them.

Carol took one last look towards the bed and then walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. The younger woman would be at work all day into the early evening. Carol decided to stop by the store while her and Rindy were out. The little girl had taken very quickly to Therese; she adored her. She was always asking about her and just wanting to be around her. Which of course pleased the adults. It also seemed that Therese took to Rindy.

As the coffee machine went to work, Carol went back to check on her girlfriend with a smile. As she got back into the room and crawled up the mattress, she saw the time and started waking the young woman up. With how drunk she was it would be quite the task. Even sober she was almost impossible to wake.

"Darling...It's time to wake up." Carol whispered in her ear as she started kissing Therese's exposed shoulder. She didn't hear anything until she started kissing the girl's neck. Eliciting a soft gasp. "Come on angel, it's time to get up." Carol was met with a grunt and Therese moving away...

"Baby it's morning. You told me to wake you when I got up." The older woman let her fingers sift through dark hair. And when that didn't work she leaned in close again and start nibbling on an ear lobe. When she heard a soft moan she moved her lips directly to her ear. "Therese Belivet wake up this instant!!" 

The brunette's eyes instantly opened and she almost rolled off the bed. "What the hell Carol!"

"I told you...It's time to get up." Before Therese knew what was happening she felt soft lips assaulting hers and strong hands gripping at her hair. She was just about to pull her girlfriend closer when Carol broke their heated kiss. "Come on. The coffee should be ready." Carol announced when she left the pouting young woman.

She heard quiet grumbling as the brunette followed her into the kitchen. Carol had two mugs waiting for them on the counter. Even though Therese mostly drank tea, there were rare occasions that she would drink coffee. Clearly her hangover called for coffee.

"How are you feeling? Do you need Tylenol?"

"Ugh yes. I don't know why you let me drink so much." Therese joking said as she prepared her drink.

"Um excuse you? I wasn't even here when you decided to get drunk." Carol retorted pulling her lover closer to her. 

"Yeah yeah. So what time are you picking up Rindy?"

"I think Harge said I can stop by around ten. He's been getting swamped with.this case."

"It'll be good for you to spend some time with her though. Do you still want to bring her by the store?"

"Yes she's been driving Harge crazy! All she wants is to look around in there. I don't even know why it's not like she plays anything. She didn't like piano."

"Maybe she just likes looking at the instruments. When I was little I could spend hours in music stores. I'm sure Abby remembers. In college none of my friends ever wanted to go in with me because I would just walk around playing whatever instruments they had on display."

Carol looked at the woman with so much love and fondness that she felt her heart expand. She would never understand what led Therese to her but she would do everything in her power to keep her safe and give her everything she deserves.

Both women finished their coffees. Since they had a little while they decided to take a shower together. They took turns washing their hair between fingers teasing each other and stolen kisses. As Therese was finishing up her hair Carol couldn't take it. She just flipped Therese around and descended to her knees between shaky legs. Once Therese returned the favor and gave Carol a deep love bite (she was very pleased with her handy work), they finally left the shower and got ready. Once dressed they both left the house together and walked to their cars. With a final kiss and declaration of love, they took off to their respective destinations.

\-------------

Carol pulled up to her ex husband's house about twenty minutes later. She put her car in park, got out and walked up to the front door. Right before she knocked, a car driving down the street caught her glance. For a split second she thought it looked like Richard's. Shaking her head she knocked and opened the door.

"Hello? It's Carol."

"Come on in I'll be right down." Harge answered from upstairs. He was getting Rindy ready to go. After a few minutes she heard footsteps. Once her daughter saw her she ran down to greet her.

"Mommy mommy!"

"My darling! Oh I've missed you." She picked up the little girl and gave her kisses as she squealed in her arms.

"I've missed you too mommy. Is Therese here too?!"

"No she had to work sweetpea. But I told her after we have some food and go to a couple of stores that we'll stop by and see her. How does that sound?"

"Now Rindy be a good girl for mommy and Therese." He looked up and addressed his ex wife. "Thanks for taking her today. I swear this case will be the death of me."

"Oh don't worry about it. Just focus on your case and we'll be back around eight."

"Sounds good. Okay give daddy a hug snowflake. I'll see you later."

After hugging her father she took Carol's outstretched hand and headed for the door. "And Rindy, what did I say about the music store?"

"Not to touch anything without asking." Rindy huffed out annoyed as her parents laughed.

"I'll see you both later. Give Therese my best."

Carol and Rindy walked out of the house and to the car. Once the little girl was strapped in she got behind the wheel and headed off to start their day together.

\-------------------

When Therese walked into the store it was pretty empty...Much to her delight. She was still feeling the after effects from drinking the night before so the less people around the better. She gave a small wave to Todd behind the counter and made her way to the back room. Gen met her there to go over the repairs she had for the day.

"Well you look like shit..." Genevieve said as she walked into the small room.

"Stop speaking so loud. I have a hangover."

"You don't say?" The other woman laughed when Therese shot her a death glare. 

"Just tell me what I have for the day please."

"Okay okay. Well it's going to be a long day. You're the only one here for the week."

"Of course I am. Please tell me there are no string repairs."

"There's only one but it's an easy fix. A kid's viola string snapped. All the other ones are brass and reeds. Oh and a snare."

"Well I better get started. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah I'll come by when it's time for your break."

And with that she was left alone. She took a better look around the room and saw a lot of cases. She figured she would just jump right in. There's no way she would finish these all today so she would take her time.

As she took instrument after instrument, making basic repairs, she thought about her situation with Richard. The only thing she wanted was to be done with it all. She just wanted to live her life and be happy for once. Throughout her shift she tried thinking of ways to finally end it all but couldn't think of anything. A few hours passed when she heard a knock.

"Hey it's time for your break. Do you want to go grab something to eat with me?" Gen asked standing in the door.

"What is that? What happened to your phone?" Therese asked as she saw that her friend had an old flip phone in her hand.

"Oh my iphone broke the other day. My mom had this from a few years back so I'm just using this until I get mine back. I don't know how we made it on these things honestly." 

Therese was suddenly hit with an idea. Getting her things together she left the room. "I'll be back. I have to run to the store."

Before Gen could say anything further her co-worker was gone.


	40. Plan Perhaps?

Therese was standing in the store looking at phones. Seeing her friend's flip phone gave her an idea. She would buy a track phone and set up a little meeting with her ex boyfriend. Just as she was about to grab one a man approached her.

"Hey Therese! Long time no see." Phil stood next to her with a genuine smile on his face.

"Oh hi Phil. It's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there...I'm actually on my lunch break. My phone broke and I figured I would get a cheap one to hold me over until I either get it fixed or just get a better one."

"I don't blame you; being without a phone is the worst! Especially now a days. Well I won't keep you. I'm just picking up a few things for the wife and kids. But it was good to see you."

"It was good to see you too Phil. Take care!" The man smiled as he walked off. He was a nice man and Therese liked him. He just has a bitch of a wife.

Getting back to the task at hand, the young woman picked up a cheap smartphone, got a card with minutes and went over to the checkout counter. A few minutes later she got back in her car drove back to work. There's only another four hours left of her shift and then she'll join her two blondes for a nice dinner and some quality time. As she parked in front of the music store she saw Carol's car.

The moment she walked through the door she could hear Rindy talking animatedly about whatever she was looking at. As she made her way towards them she was approached by another customer. Even though she was listening her eyes wander to her left and sought out her girlfriend. After answering some mundane question she was able to go to the older woman.

"Well fancy meeting you here."

"Oh there you are. Gen said you went out during your lunch break."

"Oh y-yeah I just had to pick up something." Therese instantly regretted lying but she needed to keep this to herself for now. Leaning closer she gave Carol a soft kiss on her cheek and then bent down to greet Rindy. "Well hello Rindy."

"Therese! Mommy said I could get something!" The little girl excitedly hugged the brunette as she squealed with excitement.

"That's great sweetheart. What are you going to get?"

The three of them spent the rest of Therese's break looking around pointing things out to Rindy. When it was time, she went back to work and left the two blondes to their browsing. Before they left Carol and her daughter went in the back and said their good byes. Making a plan to meet home and then figure out dinner. Once they left Therese went back to work and thought of what she was planning to do. She knew it was a huge risk but she was desperate at this point.

\------------

By the time she made her way home, it was around six thirty. She didn't got into the beach house right away. Parking up the street a little, Therese took the bag with the cheap phone and started setting it all up. Once she plugged it in to the car charger she added minutes and began adding Richard's number. She decided to just keep the new phone in her car. Having set her password and opening up the text message app, she was trying to will her fingers to move over the letters. Taking a deep breath she started typing. And once that was over she drove up to the house and joined her lover and her daughter for a nice dinner.

\-----------------

Richard was sitting by himself at a bar in town. Currently he was nursing a rum and coke. Because it was early no one was really there. Just as he was going to ask the bartender for another he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Putting down the drink he took the phone, unlocked it and read his new text message.

"And what can I get you sir?" The older man behind the bar asked.

Smirking he replied, "I'll have another rum and coke and then the bill please...It looks like my night just got a little interesting."


	41. A Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Therese...

The three women had a nice dinner at their favorite Italian place. They caught up with the owner Kathy and had a dinner filled with good conversation. At eight on the dot they arrived at Harge's house to drop Rindy off. After that the two women drove back home. 

That night Therese was restless. She had sent a text message to Richard and hasn't checked her new phone since then. With a heavy sigh she got up and decided to go check to see if he replied. Just as she was about to leave the room Carol rolled over and woke up when she felt the space next to her empty.

"Darling? Is everything okay?" The blonde sleepily asked.

"Everything is fine baby go back to sleep. I just have to run out to my car. I'll be right back." When she heard a quiet groan as an answer she made her way through the dark house.

Therese unlocked her car and took a seat. Nervously she picked up the phone, unlocked it and not surprisingly she saw the young man had replied. The message was short but agreed to a meeting with this "mysterious" sender. With a quick reply agreeing to the time and place she locked the phone and made her way back into the house and into bed.

\-------------------

The next morning Therese woke up around nine. She had work again at noon. She was only scheduled to be in the store for a few hours but with getting almost not sleep it would be a long day.

A little while later the young woman heard Carol walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning angel."

"Good morning. Sorry for waking you last night."

"It's okay. Did you manage to get some sleep?" Carol knew her lover struggled with insomnia so it wasn't surprising when Therese didn't sleep. The stress of everything no doubt making it worse.

"I got a couple of hours. I have a shorter shift today so I'm sure I'll be fine. What are you doing today?" When Therese turned to look, the blonde was hesitant to answer.

"I um...Actually have plans to meet with Dannie..." She saw the young woman tense the second she said the other woman's name. "If you really don't want me to I won't go."

Therese took a deep breath before answering. "No it's fine. Go meet with her."

"Therese..."

"Carol it's okay I promise. Really." Therese said as she went back to her cup of green tea. "I have to get my things and then head out. I'll call you on my break okay?"

"Okay. I love you darling."

Reaching up to give Carol a chaste kiss, "I love you too. I'll see you later." Carol watched as she walked to the bedroom. After a moment she decided to jump.in the shower and start getting ready for her day.

\-------------------------

It was 1:30 when Dannie and Carol met at the same diner as the other day. They were seated in another booth in one of the far corners. Once the waitress took their orders Dannie started the conversation.

"So Phil said he saw Therese yesterday when he went to the store."

"Oh? How is Phil doing?"

"He's good, thanks. He saw her picking out a new phone." Dannie said as she took a sip of her water.

"Really?"

"Yeah she mentioned that hers broke and needed a new one."

"I'm surprised she didn't say anything. She was using hers last night..."


	42. Is She Lying?

After her meeting with Dannie she had a weird feeling. It could only be described as dread. Carol and Dannie were brainstorming about possible ways to help get Richard completely out of their lives. And things were alright. No one has heard from the young man in a good while; things were good. But still...Carol had this feeling of dread and couldn't understand why.

As she pulled up to the store, she sat for a few minutes and went over the conversation from the diner. While thinking back her phone ringer went off snapping her back to the present.

"Hello?"

"Hi I just got on my break. How's your day going babe?" Therese asked from her little room in the back.

"Oh it's going okay. I'm actually parked in the Wal-Mart parking lot. I figured since I was already out I would get a few things. How's work?"

"Well I'm still by myself so I'm a little stressed. But the repairs so far have been pretty simple. Currently I'm working on a snare drum."

"A drum? I didn't know you worked on those too." Carol inquired with amusement.

"It's not common for me but if it's a simple enough repair I can figure it out. But there's usually at least two people doing the repairs. I take care of brass and woodwinds and then the other one handles strings and percussion."

"Wow. Well I have to say I'm impressed Miss Belivet."

"Is that so Mrs. Aird? Well maybe some time I can swing by and give you a demonstration." 

"I guess I'll have to give it some thought." Carol replied cheekily.

"Oh whatever. You go on into the store and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yes darling. I'll see you soon." As Carol ended the call she had a dreamy smile on her face until something hit her. Therese had bought a brand new phone. That's the cause of her feeling of dread. She decided to make it quick in the store and get home. Maybe her girlfriend left the phone somehwere in the house.

\-----------------------------

After a long four hours, Therese was finally free to head home. When she got into her car she heard her new phone beeping. As she unlocked it, she could see a new message. It was Richard. And he was asking if they could meet tonight instead. Deciding not to answer right away, she wanted to drive home. 

As she pulled up she saw a car parked by Carol's. She immediately identified it as Abby's. Which was confusing because as far as she knew her friend still had classes in session. So she gave a short reply of maybe. Put the new phone on silent and slipped in her work bag to stay hidden and made her way inside. And what she walked into made her want to run back to work.

The second the front door opened she was met with both women looking at her with a sense of suspicion and confusion.

"Hey Therese...I've missed you." Abby started to move forward to give the young woman a hug but was stopped by Carol's voice.

"There's time for that later. Therese...Do you want to tell me what's going on?" From the look on the blonde's face Therese could tell she was onto her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she walked further inside and put her bag on the table in front of her.

"Well Dannie told me that Phil ran into you at the store yesterday you should have told me your phone broke."

The younger brunette was frozen. She knew that Carol didn't know everything but if she found out what she was planning she would lose it and end it. She hated lying but just wanted everything to finally end. She didn't know what meeting him would do but something had to be done. 

"Oh it's no big deal. I always had terrible luck with phones."

"What happened to yours? Maybe Abby can take a look." Abby waited for her young friend to respond. And looking at her she could see the wheels turning in her mind. Trying to figure out what to do. She could feel how anxious the couple was.

"Carol..." Therese started but was cutoff quickly.

"Now why would you buy a phone when yours works fine? And why hide the new phone? And before you say anything I know you aren't cheating. But you are hiding something. So don't bother lying to me."

Therese let out a heavy sigh and sat down. "I got a new phone to text someone."

Both of the older women sat down. Before Carol could say anything, Abby jumped in. "Why would yo-Are you fucking serious?" Carol looked at her friend not understanding her outburst. But then it clicked.

"Why would you ever think to do something that stupid!"

"Just please calm down."

"Calm down?! You started messaging that sick bastard and I'm supposed to be calm?!"

"Well I needed to do something!" Therese and Carol were both standing now.

"No you didn't have to do this. Actually seeking him out is not only stupid but it's dangerous! What do you think would happen if you went to see him? Do you not remember what happened the last time?"

"You think I don't remember? Trust me. I remember every cut or bruise and nightmare he gave me. I need this to stop! No one has been able to!" Therese made her way around to stand directly in front of the older women. "Not even jail could stop him from harassing me. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of nothing working. I'm sick of no one letting me take care of it. I'm sick of it!"

"Honey this is not the way. I know you're angry and fed up but going to him is giving him what he wants." Abby tried to calm Therese down. She wasn't mad she was scared of what could happen.

"You guys don't get it. How could you understand?" Therese turned away from them and walked back to where her bag was. "I'm sorry that I lied but I need to do this." Before anyone could do or say anything she ran out of the house.


	43. Mindset In Question

"Why does she keep doing this?!" Carol yelled as she got her purse and keys from the living room.

"I don't know anymore. She's being reckless and stupid."

"Well I guess I'll drive. I'll call Dannie from the car, let's go Abigail."

"It feels like we just did this. And we have the same problem now as we did then..." Carol looked at Abby confused. "We don't know where she's going or what she's doing."

"Oh for fuck's sake! God damn it! I swear when we find her I am tying her to our bed and never letting her leave."

"Well I'll get the ropes. In the mean time maybe Dannie can help us."

\-----------------

Stupid. Just plain stupid. Therese knew how bad of a plan this was but she found herself doing it anyways. When she ran from the house she jumped into her car and just drove away. After a few minutes she pulled over; had a cigarette and texted her ex. They agreed to meet in a secluded area by the water. Because it was during the week and nighttime it was most likely empty. Putting the phone away, the stubborn young woman resumed driving. While on the road she could see Abby calling her but she couldn't bring herself to answer. At least for right now.

Taking a left turn she was arriving at their meeting spot. There were only two or three other cars so she chose to park on the far end where there was no one. As she sat in her car waiting for Richard she was getting anxious. And the longer she sat there the more she wanted to just back up and leave. Because she ran out of the house she got there an hour early. After about forty five minutes she started her car. But before she could start driving again her phone rang with another call from her friend.

"Hi Abby..."

"Oh thank God. Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter I'm about to just leave and go home. I know this was incredibly stupid. Clearly I wasn't thinking."

"But where are you?"

"I'm at the docks."

"Okay we're not far from there we are going to meet you alright?"

"Okay. Is Carol mad?"

"She's concered and worried. We'll be there soon."

"Okay...Thank you Abby." As she ended the call she let out a sigh of relief. She knew how dumb this was but she was desperate. As she went to grab a cigarette, she saw a car enter the almost empty lot. As the car got closer she knew it wasn't Carol and Abby...When she looked up she was met with a sick smirk. And watched him leave his car and walk to her driver's side.

"Well, well, well...Long time no see Terry." Therese couldn't bring herself to move at first. "I'm surprised you showed up."

"I'm not alone."

"Well, the more the merrier. I'm glad you decided to reach out to me. Why don't you get out of the car so we can...Talk." He opened her car door and took her hand to help her out of the vehicle. "Don't look so sad. We're in public; nothing can happen. At least not here."

Therese stood leaning against her closed car door and was shaking. She kept silently begging for Carol and Abby to show up. Her mind went into overdrive and she could feel herself slipping into a panic attack. And he kept saying the usually stuff he always said but it was like he was muted. It wasn't until she felt him begin to almost hug her did her mind snap out of it's trace.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" The second after the words left her mouth two things happened. The first being that Richard just gripped her arms harder. The second is they were startled by a car horn and then loud shouting.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!"


	44. I Don't Think So

"Well look who showed up. Still with the old bitch Terry?" Richard said calmly as he still held Therese up against the car door.

"Richard get away from her!" Carol shouted as she approached them. He backed away with his hands up when she squeezed between them. "Are you okay angel?"

"Oh she's fine. Nothing even happened Carol. Well, not yet anyways." The young man looked at the couple with a smug smile.

"Nothing will ever happen. You will stay away from Therese." Abby spoke with confidence as she stepped closer.

"Terry reached out to me. I was simply minding my own business."

"I don't care. You will never see her again."

"Back off Richard." Dannie had just pulled up. Carol texted Dannie where the two of them were and she drove right over. "You need to stop all of this."

"Ah my dear older sister. So glad you could join us. Oh and thanks for keeping tabs on her while I was away."

"Therese come here." Abby said as she held her hand out for her to take. The second the younger brunette put her hand in hers she could feel how badly she was shaking and instantly brought her into her arms. "You're okay now."

"Don't ever even think of seeing her again you son of a bitch. She will never go back to you. She never loved you or wanted you." Carol could see she hit a nerve by the anger washing over his face. "That kills you doesn't it? That no matter what you did you could never get her to be yours."

"You better shut your mouth." He responded through his clenched jaw.

"You could never control her. You are nothing but a pathetic little boy...You aren't even a real man. And how does it feel that a woman was able to give Therese what she wanted and needed? That she wanted me." Carol had a smirk on her face as she looked over to where the other women were standing. "I think we're done here. Abby do you mind driving my car? I'm going ti drive with Therese and meet you both at my house."

As she walked over to hold onto the younger woman she could almost feel how mad Richard was. And it felt so good to get in a few jabs. "Now. I'm only going to say this one time so listen carefully. Do not ever do anything to Therese ever again. She isn't alone anymore and we will always protect her no matter what. You do anything, you have not only myself to worry about but also Abby. So you can go fuck yourself."

And with that, all four women got into their cars and started leaving the parking lot with a fuming Richard.


	45. More Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys...There will only be another two or three chapters of this one!

The drive back to the house was tense for all four women. Therese sat silent with her head lowered in shame. She was so stupid to even think about meeting with him. How could she even begin to apologize to not only Carol but also Abby and Dannie? She could see the older woman turn to glance at her as she drove them home. She could see how fearful she was not only about seeing Richard but also about what her girlfriend was thinking. They both knew when they got home the time would come to really talk everything out.

As they pulled up in front of the house they both stayed seated; unsure of what to do. It was Carol who broke the silence first.

"Therese..."

"No Carol. I am so sorry. I am sorry for lying to you, to keeping things from you; for always trying to run away and not talk to you about how I'm feeling."

"Oh darling I know you are. And we will talk about all of that." Carol took the brunette's hand and placed a gentle kiss over her knuckles before she continued speaking. "Can you just answer me one thing before we go inside?"

"Of course, what do you want to ask?"

"Can you just tell me what in the fuck you were thinking?!" Carol didn't intend to yell but her anger at him and the fear she felt for Therese came rushing back. "Why are you not only so stubborn but also just reckless?" Instead of a response she was met with laughter from the passenger seat. "Oh I'm so glad you find this so funny."

"I'm sorry babe...It is not funny at all."

"Oh whatever let's go inside." They both began leaving the car. "I swear I'm going to have Abby get those God damn ropes one day soon."

"What was that about ropes?" Therese questioned when she moved to Carol's side as they walked into their house and heard the older woman mumble under her breath.

Abby and Dannie were sitting at the kitchen table when the couple walked in. They were both shocked to see them both laughing after what had just happened.

"Well I'm glad to see you both haven't lost your sense of humor." Abby said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I have to say I agree with Abby...I didn't expect to see you two laughing..." Dannie quietly added from her seat.

"Abby I'm-"

"Before you say anything to me you are going to give me some answers." When she saw her young friend lower her head and step further into the room she continued. "I probably know you better than anyone; even better than Carol. I don't think I have ever met someone so intent on pursuing harmful behavior like you. Why would you put yourself in that situation!"

"Abby calm down."

"No Carol I want her to actually answer this time. Why do you feel the need to put yourself in danger? Hm? Why did you seek that sick fuck out and willingly go meet him?!" Abby was standing up now and was furious because of how afraid she was. Letting out a deep sigh she went on at a whisper. "Do you realize how easily we could have lost you? That I could have lost you again?" 

Therese's head shot up to look at her friend. Abby wasn't just scared for her...She was scared of losing her again. Without any hesitation, the younger woman threw herself into Abby's arms and started tearing up. It didn't cross her mind that anyone would be fearful of losing her; no one ever cared about her that much.

"Abby...You aren't going to lose me."

"Well good. Because I'm not leaving you again. Ever." The two brunettes shared a tight hug for a few moments longer. When they broke apart Abby added, "And besides, it's a lot more fun to torture Carol now that there's two of us." 

"Do you always have to be an ass, Abigail?" Carol was not amused at her best friend's antics.

"Oh stop it. Everyone knows you love it." 

"Oh whatever. Can we get back to talking about what brought us here now?" Dannie couldn't help but laugh at the three women before her. Once the joking died down she stood up to leave.

"I guess I'll leave you all to talk privately. I don't want to be a disturbance. Therese I'm happy that you are okay. I know you don't trust me; I don't blame you at all. It was my own doing and I take complete responsibility for my actions. I'm just glad that I was able to help you a little bit."

"Dannie wait please." Therese pleaded as she stood up. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for the things I've said to and about you. I'm grateful that you wanted to help me."

"I'm just glad that you're safe now. Hopefully my brother will finally give up and move on so you can be happy and live your life again."

"You're welcome to stay, Dannie. We're probably going to order some food and talk." Carol offered as she stood up as well.

"Thank you for the offer. But I have to get back to Phil and the kids. He's probably worried."

"Well you're welcome here anytime. Same goes for Phil and your children."

"Thank you, Carol. If any of you need anything please let me know, alright? And Therese please no more stupid choices?" Carol and Abby let out a loud laugh as Therese rolled her eyes. Dannie just giggled, said her goodbyes and left the three women. Abby was the first to break the silence.

"So...Should we just dive right in or order food first?"


	46. And Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it for this one! Thank you all soooo much for the encouraging comments and support. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter in this story!

Things have settled down since that final confrontation with Richard. Four months have passed and Therese has heard nothing from Richard. It probably helped that she and everyone else changed their numbers. But now summer is upon them. Abby, Harge, Carol, Rindy and Therese decided to take a little family vaction to Florida and they all couldn't be happier. They will be there for two weeks. The first day they all went to Disney and spent the entire day going on different rides and exploring the different attractions and interacting with the characters walking around. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to find Therese practially in tears as she met Mickey and Minnie Mouse. The next few days were spent lying on the beach and just walking around going into the different shops. Currently the five of them were on the beach. Carol and Abby were sitting in the sand watching the other three jumping waves and swimming.

"I'm really glsd that you came with us Abby. I know Therese loves being around you again." Carol said as she took a sip of her wine. (Carol and Abby managed to sneak a couple of bottles in.)

"I am too. And I'm happy that she found a family of her own to be a part of. You can tell she adores Rindy."

"I know. Rindy already has her wrapped around her little finger!" Both women laughed at that because it was true.

"Has she heard from him?"

"Not other than the few texts he sent before she changed her number. I honestly never thought it would end with that psycho." The two friends shared a smile and went back to watching Harge holding the little girl above the water as Therese made her way back on the sand to walk back to Carol.

"Are you guys ever going to come swimming? The water is perfect." The younger brunette asked as she grabbed a water bottle.

"We'll be in soon angel."

"We're just going to finish off these bottles of wine first." Abby said laughing.

"Well hurry up! I want to see Carol in the water. I have yet to see that happen."

"You go on back in, I'll drag Carol in soon I promise." Therese rolled her eyes as she leaned down to kiss the woman she loved before turning back and heading into the water.

"God Abby. I love her so much. I think she's it for me."

"Oh no..."

"What?" Carol asked turning to face her best friend.

"Don't tell me you're going to get a ring and propose while we're here!" Abby threw her head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"See? This is why I don't tell.you anything you asshole. Whatever I'm going in, are you coming?" Carol asked as she stood up and took her bathing suit cover off.

"I'll be right behind you." Abby watched Carol join her family in the water with a knowing smirk on her face. As she stood up and began walking toward the water she couldn't help but laugh to herself. "You already have a ring don't you, you nitwit."


End file.
